


The Time of The Great Giving Retold: Another human

by VortexLord



Category: An American Tail (Movies), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: With a waterfall going dry, bullies picking on everyone, forest fires happening, Red Claw's new army, and the return of Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul, the gang will need all of their courage, strength, and loyalty if they're going to overcome the trials ahead of them. Along with 4 unlikely new allies.





	1. Chapter 1: A Narrow escape

**Author's Note:**

> The Trials up ahead are going to be a challenge. The gang need all of their hope and loyalty to overcome them. Along with the help from 4 unlikely new allies.

**A narrow escape**

Now that the opening was closed, the dinosaurs were ready to head back to the valley.

"I hope Chomper will find a safe place." Said Littlefoot.

"We all do." Said Antonio.

"You know, we should head home now." Said Aylene.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm really sweaty here." Said Antonio.

"Sweat? What's sweat?" Asked Cera.

"Well" Antonio started. "Sweat is what helps worm-blooded mammals keep cool when it's hot out. That and drinking a lot of cold water always helps. Humans and mice happen to be mammals."

"But you guys are prehistoric reptiles." Aylene started. "Reptiles are animals that have skin with scales. Mammals on the other hand have hair like me and Antonio, or fur like Fievel and Tanya, on their skin. Unlike mammals, reptiles are considered to be cold-blooded. Not in the evil sense, mind you. In that case it means they can't sweat at all."

But then, a vine came out of no where and lasoed onto the gang.

"Hay. What is happening?" Asked Ducky in fear.

Then the vine pulled the gang to the other side of the closed opening. And then the gang saw who through the vine. It was a blue Velociraptor. And with it was a green one.

"Oh no. It's a Utahraptor." Shouted Aylene. "No. Wait. It's a Velociraptor."

"I can't tell the differents ether. So let's just say they're Velociraptors." Said Antonio

**"Hello kids. My name is Screech and this is my green brother Thud."**

The gang weren't tied up in the vine. So they got up and made their escape. Until a light brown T-Rex leaped in behind them. His right eye was yellow and his left eye had a scar that went all the way to his claw and made it red. The gang then knew who it was.

"Strongfang was right. Sharptooth really is still alive." Said Aylene.

**"It's Red Claw now. And now I'm gonna get my revenge on what you hatchlings did to me."** He said.

The gang had to find a way back to the valley before they get eaten. But then more Sharp-teeth of many kinds came.

"Whoa. That's a lot of Sharp-teeth." Said Cera.

"This no right. They only soposed to hunt in 2's and 3's." Said Petrie.

But this wasn't a pack. This was a herd of Sharp-teeth. The humans and mice knew that if they fight them, they won't stand a chance.

"There's too many of them. We have to get out of here." Said Aylene.

However, the gang found that they had come to a dead end. In front of them was a swamp. And not just any swamp. The same swamp and outcut where they found Chomper in his egg.

"Oh no. We're trapped." Said Cera.

"That's it. We're done for." Said Fievel.

Red Claw was closing in on them. And all of the Sharp-teeth with him were ready to go for the kill.

There was no way out of this. The gang knew that this was the end for them. All of them came together, not knowing what to do now. Aylene shut her eyes, tightened her grip on Littlefoot and the others did the same on her, and then she shouted at the top of her lungs:

_**"SOMEBODY HELP!"** _

At that moment, the Time Stone around her neck flickered for a split second before lighting a bright, blinding light.

* * *

When the light cleared up, Red Claw saw that those runts were now gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "They got away. I had them. All 9 of them. And now their gone."

"Hold on." Someone shouted. Red Claw looked and saw 2 Egg-stealers coming his way.

"How can you talk to me? You 2 are Egg-stealers."

"You're the great Sharptooth. Even Egg-stealers like me and my brother have respected you. We watched you chasing those kids. Doing so, we pin pointed on how to speak Sharp-tooth tone." Said The gray one.

"Ozzy. Those kids couldn't just vanish in then air." Said the brown one.

"Or did they?" Asked Red Claw.

"They did Strut. You know the girl is the one with the Time Stone!" Shouted Ozzy.

"If that's so, then where are they?" Asked Thud.


	2. Chapter 2: A new problem

**A new problem**

"Aylene. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya. Are you guys alright. Wake up." Said Littlefoot.

Upon hearing his voice, the humans and mice snapped their eyes open.

"Guys. Thank god you're all alright." Said Tanya.

"But this place we're in strange." Said Cera.

"We are in a square like enclosure that is colored green." Said Ducky.

"There's even a clear opening with sunlight coming through it." Said Littlefoot.

"In one corner is large rectangular object that supported by wooden structure." Said Petrie.

Spike was even looking at another wooden structure with strange black vines coming out of the walls.

"There is even other things we can not describe." Said Ducky.

Aylene looked around and knew what this place is.

"We're in my bedroom." She said. But she, Antonio, and the mice didn't come back by themselves. They brought the dinosaurs with them. "This is not good. This is not good at all."

"Aylene. What's going on?" Asked Cera.

"Guys." Antonio trembled. "We did tell Littlefoot that only humans and animals from the human world can pass through the dimensional barriers."

"But now we see that it's not true." Said Fievel.

"Because all of us are in THE HUMAN WORLD!" Shouted Aylene.

The dinosaurs gasped at what they just heard.

"But how that true?" Asked Petrie.

"We don't know." Said Antonio.

"Can you use the Time Stone to warp us back?" Asked Cera.

"That can be true." Aylene said. "But there's a a problem. It has to recharge before I can use it again and open a portal. It take about 3 or 4 days."

"But you guys come back within a day or 2." Said Littlefoot.

"Then that means time had slowed down. It might ended up being the same day when we get back to your world." Said Antonio

"Right now we have to hide you." Said Fievel.

"Hide us?" Asked Ducky.

"Hang on guys. Remember what they said to us about all dinosaurs being killed and if a live one was found?" Asked Littlefoot.

The others knew that he was right.

"We can hid you guys in the garden shed. No one goes there very often." Said Aylene.

"What is a garden shed?" Asked Ducky.

"We'll show you." Said Tanya.

Antonio took out his phone. The date was July 20th and the time was 3:00 pm. The exact time and day when they left for The Land Before Time!

"Good news Aylene. Your parents and Derek should still be out." He said.

"Then this is our only chance. Come on." She said.

Antonio then unlocked the door and opened it.

"How did you do that?" Asked Cera.

"We'll explain later. Come on." He said.

The 9 made their way to the shed. Although everything the dinosaurs was new to them and wanted to know about them, the humans and mice urgency kept them moving.

The 9 then arived at the kitchen. And the flore seemed to echo with every step all of them took. Antonio then went out the back door and saw that no one was around. He then went to the shed and opened the door before going back to the others.

"All clear. Run as fast as you guys can." He shouted. The dinosaurs raced out the back door and into the shed. Ones inside, Aylene and Antonio shamed the door shut. Then they turned around, leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

"Well. Here we are." Said Fievel.

"If all goes well, we just have to wait for the Time Stone recharge. The hopefully we can return to The Great Valley." Said Aylene.

"Sorry guys. You always wanted to see the human world and you're forced to hide." Said Tanya.

"Everything in this world is new to us! We've never seen anything like this before." Said Cera.

"We'd love to tell you everything, but we have to get cleaned up before our families sees us like this.

"Okay. See you later." Said Ducky.

"And don't worry. We'll be back with some food." Said Antonio.

The huamns and mice then exited the shed and quickly closed the door.

"Me hope it soon." Said Petrie.

* * *

After all of them were done with their shower or bath. Antonio and the mice went back to Aylene's. Antonio was now dressed in a yellow T-shirt with jean shorts and black slip on shoes. They met up with Aylene in the bathroom and she was dressed in a red sleevless with jean shorts and black sandals.

"Jee Aylene. It looks like Strut and Ozzy had scartched my left cheek." He said.

"They did the same to me on the right." Said Aylene. "And Chomper bit us really good."

"We might not have time cover them with bandades." Said Antonio

Aylene then opened one of the drawers and pulled out her mom's make-up bag. She then pulled out some foundation and both her and Antonio used it to cover the scratches and bite marks on them.

When they were done, the put the bottle back into the bag and put it back into the drawer.

"Um. Isn't it wired for boys to be seen with make-up on them?" Asked Tanya.

"Well a little. But I've seen girls on TV shows put make up on boys all the time." Said Antonio.

"Let's get the dinosaurs some food and water." Said Aylene.

So the 4 went to grab some buckets to use for the food and water. But first, they emptied their backpacks so no one will get suspishes. When they were done, they went to grab some buckets. Until a voice stopped them dead on their tracks.

"Guys. Is that you?"

The 4 turned around and Derek looking at them.

"AAHH! Derek!" They shrieked.

Derek stepped back and blinked at the reaction. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Oh. We're fine." Said Antonio.

"When did you get back?" Asked Aylene.

"Just 5 minutes ago."

"Okay" Said Fievel.

"Hang on." Derek squinted. "Are you 2 wearing make-up?"

"Yeah. Why?" Antonio bit his lip.

"Because that color doesn't match any of you at all and you only have it on one cheek and arm."

"Oh. Well I thought i'd try it out." Aylene said nervesly.

"You HATE wearing make-up."

"Well I am a girl after all. Figured I should try getting used to it."

"But what about Antonio? He's a boy. And it's wired to see boys wearing make-up."

"She got a little carried away and ended up putting some on me." Lied Antonio. "Now if you excuse us, we need to go."

"Go where?"

"We just need to get more sticks and stuff to make more arrows." Tanya lied

"We'll talk to you later. Bye." Said Fievel.

The 4 then went out the back door and slammed it shut as they left.

Derek narrowed his eyes. Aylene wasn't wasn't past doing odd things every now and then, but this is too strange even for her. And yet, she got Antonio and the mice involved. Derek then ran to his room and picked up his Iphone and called Jessica. She then answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said on the other line.

"Jessica, I need your help. Antonio and Aylene and 2 of those mice are up to something. And we're gonna found out what it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

Looking around quickly, the humans and mice opened the shed door and carried in 10 buckets for dinosaurs. 5 of them had water while the other 5 had leaves that resembled "tree-stars".

"We don't know if you'll like it. But it's all we can find." Said Antonio as he closed the door.

He and Aylene then plopped them on the flour with a loud BONK.

"Did you 2 end up having your skin changed?" Asked Cera.

"No. We just changed our cloths. They can get durty so we have to change them more offten the clean them." Said Aylene

"Okay"

The 5 then looked at their food and then took a bite of it.

"They tast kind of strange." Said Littlefoot.

"I miss our reguler food. But this all there is. So we might as well make the best of it." Said Cera.

The humans and mice then sat down at a desk and began to work on their arrows As the dinosaurs continued eating their meal.

"This whole day is the definition out of the frying pan and into the fire." Said Aylene.

"I just hope we can keep them hidden until the Time Stone works again." Said Antonio.

"I don't want to know what happens if we get coult." Said Fievel.

"Aylene. Are you and Antonio in there."

"Oh no. It's Elinor." Whispered Tanya.

"Just a minute Mom!" Shouted Aylene.

Antonio then tipped over a table so the dinosaurs can hid behind it.

"Behind here guys. And don't make any sounds and don't move." Antonio ordered to them. The dinosaurs ran behind the table. Antonio then used a tarp to hide them completely and then put flowerpots on the middle of the table to secure the tarp.

"Aylene. Are you okay?" Elinor asked from outside.

"We're fine Mom. Come on in."

Elinor then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are any of you okay?" She asked.

"We're fine Ms. Carter." Said Fievel.

Elinor then saw the 10 buckets. "What are these doing here?" She asked.

"We're working a project." Antonio lied.

"But we can't tell you. It's a surprise." Said Tanya.

"Are you sure you 4 are alright. Because Derek told me that you 4 were acting oddly."

"Did he?" Aylene rolled her eyes.

"He said that you and Antonio used my make-up."

"I just wonted to try it."

"But what about Antonio? It's wired to see boys wearing make-up. And I see that you have them on your ceeks and arms."

"We scratched ourselves on some branches." Antonio lied. "It's nothing bad but we had to cover them up."

"You could have just used bandages."

"We couldn't find any." Aylene tenser her shoulders.

"Is there something you like to tell me?"

"No" Said Aylene.

"Are you sure?" Asked Elinor

"Yes. Now can we be alone now?"

"Now listen here young lady. Don't you use that tone of voice on me. Your brother was just concerned on you and so am I."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've had a lot in my mind lately."

"Aylene. I know you're worried about school. But it's coming whether you want to or not. Dinner will be ready soon. We're having salmon and rice today. And Antonio, I let your mother know that you will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Okay." He said.

Elinor then stepped out of the shed with gave the dinosaurs a chance to come back out.

"That your Mama?" Asked Petrie. Aylene nodded.

"She is really nice." Said Ducky.

"As long as she's calm. She can sometimes go a little overboard when there's a problem or when she's talking to us about responsibillity." Said Aylene.

"At least you have a mom." Said Littlefoot. Aylene sometimes forgets that Littlefoot had become an orphan. He watched his mother die right before his eyes and he doesn't even have a father. He's lucky that he still has his grandparents.

"Cera. What happened to your mother?" Asked Antonio.

"My dad won't talk about it." Replied Cera.

"Well. We have to go now. But I think I know someone who can keep you guys some company." Said Fievel.

"Fievel. We're soposed to keep this a secret." Said Tanya.

"I know. But I trust someone with it."

"And who do you trust?"

Fievel hesitated. He did want to do this. But he had no other way. So he had to.

"I trust Tiger with this."

At that moment, a orange feline cat with a purple T-shirt entered the shed. It was Tiger.

"Hay Fievel. I got your mesage. Is this where you wanted to meet?" He asked. But before Fievel could answer, Tiger saw the dinosaurs. "Oh my. It's a di...a d...a dos....a DINOSAUR! No wait. There's 5 of them."

"Tiger. They're friendly."

"So that's Tiger." Said Cera.

"And they talk. Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming."

"I don't think you are." Said Antonio.

"Antonio. You're here to. But uhh...who are you?"

"Aylene Carter. Fievel told us about you. You're Tiger right?"

"Yes. I am Tiger. I'll spine. I'll talk on anyone who will try to steal this secret."

Tiger began making battle movments. But then tripped over an old rake. Aylene couldn't help but laugh at his movment.

"Okay. I trust you." She said.

"Remember. Don't tell any one. Not even Papa." Said Fievel. Tiger nodded.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Said Antonio as he along with Aylene and the mice exited the shed. But even with Tiger garding them, what if something happens to the dinosaurs and they aren't there to protect them.

"If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself." All of them said at the same time.

When the 4 got out of sight, another cat dressed as an entrepreneur stepped into the yard. It was one of Fievel's old rivels. It was Cat R. Waul.

"Hmm. Real dinosaurs huh? So that's what Fievel has been up to. Now the cat in me would like to use them as bate to send Fievel into my tummy. But the entrepreneur prefers to wait until he has a battle plane."

"Count me in boss." Said a spider that jumped onto Cat R. Waul's head. It was his sidekick Chula. "I found our old gang and brout them back together. Waiting to finally see you again."

"Well done Chula. But even with The Captus Cat Gang together ones more, we'll need more help. We need an old friend of mine."

"And who is this friend? There's no why it's Sweet Willam."

"Of course not." Waul then then pulled out an Android smart phone and called the opirater. "Hello. Get me....Warren T. Rat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Cat R. Waul has found out about the dinosaurs. Let's hope Tiger can keep them safe until the Time Stone is working again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Shock

**The Big Shock**

(1 hour later)

"And then Brandon wiped out on his skateboard!" Derek snickered

"Oh my. Is he okay?" Elinor asked.

"He's fine. But the way he fell was hilarious."

"Well, sounds like you had an eventful day." Jonathan smiled. "What about you Aylene? What did you and Antonio do today."

"We just made more arrows and played video games." She said.

"Yeah. That's what we did." Said Antonio before taking a bite of his meal.

"And tried on some of Mom's make-up to cover up some scratches." Derek teased while laughing.

"That's none of your business." Both of them shouted at the same time.

"What's wrong with you 2?" Elinor asked. "You both have been acting strange."

"It's school we're worried about." Antonio lied.

"Come on. Aylene has always been a bad liar. And I can see that you are to." Said Derek.

"We're not liars." Aylene snapped. "I just don't want to go back to being called the Dino Nerd again."

"Aylene. We live in a whole new place now. You won't have to worry about that anymore." Said Jonathan. "You're lucky that you already found a friend other than Rebecca. You have Antonio as a friend now."

"And he has mice friends to." Derek teased again.

"Okay. I get it." Antonio snapped.

"Derek. I think you're getting on his nerves." Said Elinor. Derek replied "Okay. I'll stop."

"May we be excused now?" Antonio and Aylene finally groaned.

* * *

Later that night, Antonio and Aylene rejoined Fievel and Tanya to get some more food and water to the dinosaurs. And some food for Tiger as well. The sun had already gone down hill and darkness had covered then landscape like a blanket.

The 4 opened the to the shed slightly and Fievel whispered:

"Guys. It's us!"

Antonio used the flashlight from his phone to light up the shed.

"Fievel. They told me everything about your adventures." Said Tiger. "Oh how sad it is for a young dinosaur to lose his own mother. Getting eaten by a Walking Terror. I lost my family to. 8 brothers. 10 sisters. 3 fathers."

"My sorry to hear that." Petrie said sadly.

"Here. We know you like broccoli so I brout you a tuberwear of them. They're raw though." Said Antonio.

"Thank you." Tiger replied as Antonio handed him and the dinosaurs their food and water.

"Guys. It is really scary here at night." Said Ducky.

"We have a flashlight. It's what we use to see in the dark." Said Aylene as she held out a flashlight. "We'll live it here for you guys."

"Thanks." Said Littlefoot as started to eat.

"We like to stay longer." Aylene said sadly. "But my parents are suspicious enough. Not to mention that Derek is starting to get on our case."

"He even got Jessica to get on our case. We'll only come here when we have to." Said Antonio.

"We understand." Said Cera as Spike ground sadly.

"If you get seen. Don't let them know you guys can talk. This world had already had a shock with talking mice and other animals. But talking dinosaurs can be a really big one." Said Antonio

* * *

Meanwhile. While everyone else was asleep, Cat R. Waul and Chula met up with Warren T. Rat and his cockroach sidekick Digit at the park.

"So Waul. You're saying that Fievel is friends with real dinosaurs and want me to help you use them as bate to get our hands on the mice. I like it." Said Warren as he started chowing bubble gum.

"What's with the gum?" Asked Chula.

"I quit smoking."

"Good. I'm tired from getting smoked on all the time." Shouted Digit. "And this pocket. I've seen"

"Okay. We get the point." Cat R. Waul shouted.

"You know you're not the only cockroach to work for Warren T. Rat. I'm not even the only spider to work for Cat R. Waul." Said Chula. "But I'm the best spider to work for Cat R. Waul. The ladies love me. I'm a good looking spider."

"Yes you are. And if all goes well. Then we get MOUSE BURGERS!" Shouted Warren.

"Mouse burgers indeed." Said Waul.

"Mouse burgers." Shouted more voices. It was the whole captus cat gang and all of Warren's gang (Minus Tiger sense he's a trater to them).

"Let us here that again." Shouted Warren.

"MOUSE BURGERS!"

"Let the saliva flow." Warren and Waul shouted at the same time.

"MOUSE BURGERS!" All the cats cheered, all wanting mouse burgers.

"I can't eat mice. I'm a cockroach." Said Digit.

"Sure you can. I've done it before. Maybe you can to." Said Chula.

* * *

(Day 2: The next morning)

After getting out of bed before the rest of their families, Antonio and the mice got dressed and went to Aylene's house to give breakfast to the dinosaurs and Tiger.

After giving Tiger and dinosaurs their breakfast, the humans and mice went to get some breakfast of their own.

"You know" Antonio started. "It might not be a bad idea to bring a Struthiomimus into this world. Well it is if it ends up being Strut and Ozzy. But Jessica ones said to me that you just feed a Struthiomimus chicken eggs."

"Only that chicken eggs are smaller then the ones that Strut and Ozzy tried to steal." Said Aylene. "And after what happened, I don't feel like eating eggs for a long time."

"Count me in too." Said Antonio.

"Me too." Said Fievel.

"And me as well." Said Tanya.

Antonio opened up a cheese box and pilled out a slice of swiss chesse for the mice while he and Aylene toasted some bagels. Aylene topped hers with cream cheese while Antonio topped his with butter. As the 4 had their meal, they began to think about what they are gonna do about this situation.

"We should call Elaine and see if she knows what to do." Said Antonio. Aylene and mice agread with him.

* * *

(1 hour later)

After they finished their breakfast, the 4 went to Aylene's room and made sure no one would listen to them talking on the phone. Antonio then pulled out his cellphone and called Elaine as she answered on her own cellphone. The 4 talked about their last adventure all the way to the part where they and the dinosaurs warped back to the human world all together.

"Are you serious?!" Elaine exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes." Tanya moaned. "And now they're stuck in our world."

"Oh dear. I thought only humans and animal from our world can pass through the barriers."

"That's what we thought Grandma." Aylene replied. "So why did it happen?"

"Well, were you all touching each other when the Time Stone activated?"

"Yes. We were." Said Fievel.

"Then my guess is that dinosaurs can't pass the barriers by themselves like humans and animals from our world can. So when the stone starts glowing again, the same process should work and you'll be able to get them all home."

"But what can we do? I don't know how long we can keep this up." Said Antonio. "What if something goes wrong and they get caught? We're already hiding them with Tiger sense we trust him."

"And I trust Tiger as well. I'm sure even though he's a cat, he'll do a great job with keeping them hidden from the others. Just remember that our world isn't meant for the dinosaurs anymore. I'm sorry I can't be there to help, but I know you'll get your friends back to The Great Valley."

"We'll do our best Elaine." Said Antonio

* * *

For the rest of the day, the 4 had been sneaking back and forth between the house and the shed. Lucky for them, today is a weekday. Elinor and Jonathan were at their jobs and won't be home until 9:00 pm.

However, Derek decided to stay around the house and got Jessica to join him. Getting past both of them proved to be harder then they thought because they kept on popping up out of no where and asked what they were doing. And the 4 kept saying "nothing" and went on with what they are doing.

It became a very close call when they walked out of the shed and the 2 were standing in front of the back door.

"AUGH" All 4 of them screamed.

"What are you guys doing?!" Antonio asked in anger.

"Nothing." Said Jessica.

"What are you doing?" Asked Derek.

"That's none of your business." Antonio and Aylene snapped.

"Now can you stop watching us? You're really getting on our nerves." Said Fievel.

"Fine. Have it your way mouse." Said Derek as he and Jessica turned away and walked off.

"They're really up to something." Said Jessica.

"But if we confront them now, they'll just get more angry. They're on a short fuse enough as it is. We'll just have to be indirect." Said Derek.

* * *

Tiger had to step out of the shed to get some fresh air. Having to watch the dinosaurs all night long had worn him out.

"I guess a short cat-nap wouldn't hurt." He said.

The moment he fell asleep, Warren and Waul knew that this will be their chance. But not until the 4 head on to the dinosaur world.

"This is perfect. Fievel doesn't know this. But during my time in Hong Kong, I've become the most advanced cat technologist." Said Warren as he held out a ray-gun. "I made this out a lone Time Stone. Do those guys really think that there's only one Time Stone? Well they should think again. It can open portals without having to wait for the stone to recharge because of battery power. And it won't ever stop working for us no matter what. We'll leave when they do."

This plane sounded like it'll work to Waul. If it does, then it's mouse burgers for everyone.

* * *

After the humans and mice left again, Littlefoot had laid down in the middle of the shed with Cera. While Ducky, Petrie, and Spike laid next to the walls. All of them had always dreamed of seeing the human world and imagined what it would be like living there. Now they got their wish and were starting to have doubts about it. It wasn't what they expected at all.

But they didn't want to be seen. But if they did get seen, then they shouldn't say a word.

"Why the long faces?" Asked a voice. Littlefoot and Cera looked behind them. And there, was a mouse that was about older then Fievel and Tanya.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Cera.

"Cera. What did the guys tells us not to do if we got seen?" Littlefoot asked in anger.

"Oops!"

:"I can understand. You guys are Fievel and Tanya's friends. Aren't you?" Asked the mouse.

"You know them?" Asked Ducky.

"Guys." Said Littlefoot. "I think he's their father."

"You mean, that's Papa Mousekewitz?" Asked Cera.

"Ah. So Fievel and Tanya have told you about me. But why didn't they tell me about you?" Asked Papa.

"Because we're soposed to be a secret to them and to Aylene and Antonio as well." Said Littlefoot.

"But I understand and they can trust me not to tell anyone." Said Papa. "You're their friends and I won't say a word to anyone."

"Me trust you." Said Petrie while Spike nodded.

* * *

As the sun began to set in the horizon, Derek and Jessica came out from their hiding spot.

After Antonio, Aylene, and the mice made another trip to the shed, the 2 saw that this was their chance to make a move. They exited the house from the back door and ran around to the side. Watching carefully from the corner, they observed the 4 emerge from the door, looking cautiously as they did.

The moment they were out of sight, Derek and Jessica made their way to the shed.

Let's see what they've been up to." Said Derek as he got ready to open the door.

* * *

"Let's see what they've been up to." Said a voice. The dinosaurs didn't know who to was, but they know it wasn't Aylene. It sounded like a boy, but they knew it wasn't Antonio ether.

The 5 ran under tarp just as the door opened with a "CREAK". They glanced over enough to see another human walking in with another behind.

"Littlefoot." Whispered Cera. "I think that's Derek. Aylene's brother."

"Oh no. If he sees us." Littlefoot didn't want to know what would happen if Derek sees them.

"And that other one might be Antonio's sister. Jessica." Whispered Ducky. The 5 were afraid to know what would happen if they got seen.

The 5 bit their lips as Derek and Jessica walked further into the shed and stopped in front of Aylene and Antonio's work desk and looked at the arrows they were working on.

"Quite an overload if you ask me." Said Jessica as Derek saw the buckets.

"Okay, that's more then a little conspicuous." Said Derek.

* * *

"You were spying on us?" Tanya asked as Papa told them the truth.

"I'm sorry children. I just wanted to know why you were acting strange lately." Said Papa.

"Papa. It's okay. We understand." Said Fievel. "We can trust you now that you know our secret."

"Guys." Antonio shouted as he saw them in the kitchen. "I got good news. The Time Stone is glowing again."

Fievel and Tanya cheered happely, now knowing that the dinosaurs can go home now.

"Come on." Said Aylene as she entered the room. "Let's tell the others."

But before they went out the backdoor, Tiger rushed in.

"Guys. We have a problem." He said as he led the 5 to the shed and saw that the door was open.

* * *

"Just keep quiet guys." Whispered Littlefoot as Derek and Jessica got closer to the tarp.

Suddenly, Petrie ended up tripping over something witch got him to roll out from behind the tarp and roll all the way to the wall and bumped his back on it.

"Oooooow." He growned as he fell on his belly.

But then, Petrie saw that Derek and Jessica have spotted him. And now Petrie was face to face with them.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Derek and Jessica stumbled back. Right in front of them was a real live dinosaur!

Derek then tripped over the tarp and knocked over the flower pots on top of it and revealed 4 more of them.

Derek then gabbed rake while Jessica grabbed a shuble. They held them like ninja warriors as they turned and faced the dinosaurs. Preparing for an attack.

But, the 5 dinosaurs just cornered away from them. Derek and Jessica had also seen the fare in their eyes. The dinosaurs were more afraid of them then they are at the 5.

"DEREK!"

"JESSICA!"

The 2 looked at the door. Aylene and Antonio, along with the mice and Tiger had just arived.

"Don't hurt them." Shouted Antonio.

Derek and Jessica looked at their younger siblings as they began to connect the dots.

"The duty swimsuits. The snacks and spices missing. And the wearing make-up." Whispered Derek.

Jessica looked at the stone around Aylene's neck. And it was glowing. She and Derek then realized why the 4 were acting strange ever sense they got back from Elaine's.

"Alright you 2." Said Jessica.

"Our parents are still gone." Said Derek. "So you have 3 hours to tell us WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

The 4 stepped as Derek raised his voice while the dinosaurs cowered further back into the corner.

"We're so busted." Whispered Antonio to Aylene.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession and Agreement.

**Confession and Agreement**

"First off," Derek pointed at the dinosaurs. "What are those dinosaurs doing here?!"

"Well. They followed us home." Said Antonio.

"Followed you home?!" Jessica strained. "From where: Jurassic Park?!"

"No, more like "Land Before Time"." Aylene replied nervously.

"What is Jurassic Park?" Asked Ducky as she and the others stepped out of the corner.

"Whoa. They really do talk." Derek shouted.

"They're our friends." Said Fievel. "Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike."

"We don't care what their names are." Said Jessica. "We want to know what they're doing here and about how all of you know each other."

The Gang of 9 all looked at each other with worried faces. Nether one of them knew how to explain the story. But they had to tell them all of it somehow.

"We're waiting." Derek said through his teeth.

Finally, the gang began to tell the story, all the way back to Antonio's dream, when the Time Stone first transported them to the dinosaur world. How they all met each other and how they defeated Sharptooth.

"Hold on." Derek inturpted. "This Sharptooth you say is a Walking Terror? What if you didn't defeat him?"

"We're getting to that." Shouted Tanya.

The gang resumed at the part where they found The Great Valley, their incounters with Strut and Ozzy, how they met Chomper, and learned that Sharptooth really did suvive the drop into the pond. Only for him to get a new look and change his own name to Red Claw, and then learned that he got many different carnivores to join him even though they're only Velociraptor's and and carnivore Pterosaur's. The gang ended their story at the part where the Time Stone sent all of them to human world.

"So You 4 have been to that world who knows how many times and you never told us!" Shouted Jessica.

"We were told to keep it a secret." Shouted Antonio. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"Oh we understand alright." Said Derek. "About the fact that you 9 have a habbit of getting ourselves into trouble. What if Red Claw managed to catch you? What if he got into the valley? Didn't anyone form the herd ever give you the consequences?"

"We didn't have a choice." Cera protested. "If we didn't stop him, he would have continued to chase us."

"Besides, you don't have the right to lecture us." Shouted Aylene. "You 2 weren't even there."

"But you 9 just keep getting into trouble and you're only lucky that you got out of it." Shouted Jessica.

"And we have to wonder what Grandma was thinking of giving you that stone in the first place." Said Derek. "And I have to know why you didn't tell any of our parents about this."

"You 2 are not telling them." Shouted Antonio.

"Yes we are. They have a right to know." Said Jessica. "Considering that both of you have lied to them. They have a right to know the truth."

"No. You guys can't" Antonio and Aylene cried at the same time.

"We have to." Shouted Derek. "It's our job as your older brother and Jessica's job as Antonio's older sister."

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"What: to be snitches?" Antonio and Aylene cried again.

"NO! To do the right thing for both of our younger siblings." Shouted Derek.

Derek and Jessica then through open the shed door and stormed out. Antonio and Aylene raced out and ran to their older siblings. The next thing Derek and Jessica knew, Aylene and Antonio dove for their legs and caused them to trip and then climed on them and wrestled them to the ground.

"GET OFF US!" Derek and Jessica yelled.

"WE WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Aylene and Antonio protested.

The dinosaurs and the mice watched as the 4 rolled around in the grass: trying to knock one off the other and the other trying to prevent Derek and Jessica from escaping.

"Ow," Jessica grunted. "When did you guys get so strong?"

"We won't let you tell any of our parents." Antonio shouted.

"Don't try to stop us." Shouted Derek. "They have a right to know."

Derek and Jessica then tried to pin Aylene and Antonio to the ground, but they found all the strangh they need to prevent that from happening. The next thing Derek and Jessica knew, Aylene and Antonio had pushed them both of them onto the rocky grounds.

"You 2 don't even understand." Shouted Aylene.

"You both lied to us." Shouted Derek.

"We just want to protect our friends." Shouted Antonio. "They mean everything to us and they don't have their families in this world. We just want to take them home."

For a moment, Derek and Jessica looked at their younger siblings when they let them both go. Derek and Jessica then looked at the dinosaurs with a fearful expression on all 5 of them. Finally, they took a deep and thought about it. The 2 then whispered to each other before disiding.

"We talked it over. And we won't tell. But in one condition." Said Jessica.

"Next time you go to that world, we're both coming with you. That way we can keep an eye on you and you can take your friends home."

Aylene and Antonio bit their lips. They were against this idea. It was their special place. It was where they can be themselves. Where Aylene didn't have anyone to make fun of her dinosaur knowledge and where Antonio can control his anger. They didn't want to share it with anyone. And certainly not Derek and Jessica because they believe that their younger siblings can't take care of themselves.

But they knew it was best for the dinosaurs. And taking Jessica and Derek with them is the best way to keep the dinosaur world safe.

"Fine." They both said.

"But you'll need weapons." Said Antonio.

"Fine. Derek got me to do Archery so that's my weapon." Said Jessica.

"We leave when you 2 are ready." Said Aylene.

* * *

Antonio went home to change into his swim trunks and red T-shirt and hiking sandels. He then readied his backpack with some chips, cereal and granola bars, water bottles, a towel, and his handheld gaming systems sense the Time Stone powers them in the dinosaur world. He then strapped his quiver around his waist and his bow over his shoulder. He then went to find Papa and Tiger and then went back to Aylene's house.

* * *

Aylene changed into her green one-piece swimsuit, black gym shorts, and blue hiking sandels. She then packed her backpack with all her usual stuff. Then she strapped her quiver around her waist and her bow over her shoulder.

Before she went out the back door, she went to the bathroom to look in the mirror to have a look at her hair. It had gotten longer and went past her shoulders. Some of it could end up getting in front of her face witch can be bad against a Sharp-tooth attack.

But she didn't have time to cut it. So she took out a black elastic band and gathered her hair together and stuffed the clump over her right shoulder and made a side ponytail.

Satisfied with how she looked, she then made her way back to the shed and saw Antonio waiting for her with Papa and Tiger next to him. She saw that Papa and Tiger had also gotten backpacks on them. Meaning that they're coming to.

Aylene and Antonio then went to the worktable and stuffed up their quivers with their newly made arrows.

"This time, we're taking enough just in case." Antonio said to the dinosaurs.

Fievel and Tanya had also returned to the shed. They had their quivers and bows ready with their bomb arrows. And then came Jessica who was dressed in a pink T-shirt with jean shorts and green hiking sandles and backpack. Along with Derek who was dressed in a red sleevless with black gym shorts and hiking sandles and a gym backpack. They both had their bows around their shoulders and they were bigger then Antonio and Aylene's.

"Hold on." Antonio and Aylene shouted as they grabbed all the arrows in Jessica and Derek's quivers.

"Don't take modern arrows with you. When they're gone. They're gone." Said Antonio he handed them the rest of the homemade arrows. "So take these instead. Both of you will save time and money."

"Fine." Said Jessica.

"Have it your way." Derek scowled. "After all, i guess you guys are the experts."

"Alright. We're all ready now." Said Aylene. She then commanded " **Portal Open!** "

Immediately, a stream of light blasted out of the Time Stone. The light stopped and began to spon into a portal. In it was lush green landscape with trees and waterfalls.

"Let's go." Said Cera.

The 13 then stepped into the portal. When all of them were on the other side, the portal closed up behind them.

But, Chula had watched them all go. He hid in the corner of the shed so no one can find him. He then walked out of the shed and onto the top of it where Warren and Waul are.

"They're going right now boss." He said.

"Then we are as well." Said Waul.

"I'm on it." Warren shouted as he used his gun to open their own portal. Both cat gangs then made their way to the dinosaur world.


	6. Chapter 6: New Conflict

**New Conflict**

The 13 have sponed out from the portal and saw where they are. The Great Valley.

"We did it. Yes we did." Cheered Ducky.

"Finally. Now we can relax." Said Antonio.

"So. What do you think Tiger?" Asked Fievel.

Tiger didn't know what to say. This place was full of dinosaurs.

"I can't think of anything. This place is to amazing." He said.

"Okay. What about you Papa?" Asked Tanya.

"It's alright. Doesn't seem that bad." Said Papa.

"Unless we get into" Before Fievel could finish, everyone heard someone shout.

"HAY! Where have you kids been?"

All of them looked over at the horizon. And Topps was coming in with a mad look on his face.

"Uh ha ha ha ha. Hi Daddy." Cera said nevously.

"You know how worried we all have been when you kids disapere like that? Now don't ever do that again. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Said Antonio. But then he felt something push him from behind and fell to the grass. Then he heard laughing. He then looked behind him and saw a gray Hypsilophon with a gray Nodosaurus and a light brown Muttaburrasaurus.

"Ahug. You picked a really bad time for this Hyp." Antonio shouted.

"Bad time? Who said this was a bad time?" Hyp asked.

"Yeah. Who said this was a bad time huh? Who said? Who said?" Nod asked egerly.

"Oh uh...yeah!" Said Mutt.

"Well you would know if you weren't being such a bully all the time." Said Antonio. "So leave us alone."

"But I didn't hear you say please." Said Hyp.

"That's because I didn't!" Antonio growled angrily. Witch got Hyp to growl at him as well.

"What is going on here?!" Topps shouted.

"Don't mind them. They're just big bullies." Said Antonio.

"What about the Tickliy Fuzzies?" Asked Nod. As a responds, Hyp and Mutt grabbed Fievel and Tanya by their tails.

"Let us go Hyp." Shouted Tanya.

"No way. Not until you say that I'm better then you hatchlings."

"And harming children is crime to me." Said Papa as he stud up to his children.

"Oh look. Their daddy is here." Teased Nod as he and the other laughed.

But they didn't see Tiger coming behind them. But some how, Hyp got the best of Tiger by grabbing his tail.

"Whoa. You're a lot smarter then I thought." Said Tiger.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Aylene. "If you want to mess with my friends, then you'll have go through me first."

"You don't control us human. And nether does Antonio." Nod said bluntly.

"Uh...Yeah." Said Mutt.

"Well I can control you." Shouted Derek.

"And who are you?"

"I am Aylene's older brother Derek. And this is Antonio's older sister Jessica."

"If you want to mess with our little siblings, you'll have mess with us first."

"I hate it when Derek calls me little." Aylene said to Antonio. "It made me sound like I was still a little child."

"This is why we didn't want them to come with us." Said Antonio. "They're too overprotective and don't even think we can take care of ourselves. We faced 4 T-Rexes in our life and one of them was dangerous monster that was after us for vengeance. We can handle those bullies by ourselves."

"So you like playing with babies to huh?"

The gang of 9 gasped at what they heard.

"Babies? Who's he calling babies?" Cera asked in anger.

"Us?" Asked Ducky.

"Me no baby. Me big." Shouted Petrie as he inhalded some air and made his belly big.

"Yeah. A big baby." Said Hyp as he pocked Petrie on the belly and made him exhale.

"We're not babies. Aylene and I are about the same age as you." Shouted Antonio.

"Then why don't you guys hang out with the cool kids like us?" Asked Hyp.

"Because they're our herd." Said Aylene. "And we don't care about being cool."

"Well, that's your loss then." Mutt mocked.

"That's enough!" Shouted Topps. "Now put them down or your father will hear about this."

"Hump. Not even a full grown Three-horn can control me. I'm a big kid. I can do whatever I want."

"Well the Long-necks and I happen to be co-leaders of the herd. So you will do as I say!"

Soddenly, there was a low rumble and the ground began to shake violently.

"Whoa. What's that?" Asked Hyp as he and Mutt dropped the mice and Tiger.

"EHARTHSHAKE! I mean, Earthquake." Said Cera.

"Look!" Shouted Petrie as he looked up. "Big astroid shower coming this way."

"Flying Rocks!" Shouted Hyp as he and his gang ran off while The Gang of 9 cout sight of a bigger astroid and watched it fall somewhere into The Mysterious Beyond and crashed with a big boom.

"This way kids." Shouted Topps as he led everyone with him to safety.

Antonio watched as ran with the others. He saw trees falling down, he also saw land-slides happening.

"Fly children." Shouted a flyer to her babies. "FLY!" Antonio watched the flyers get away from the falling rocks in time as the land-slide barried the nest.

And then he saw a herd of Iguanodon's right where the land-slide was heading for. "Look out. Land-slide." He shouted to them.

The Iguanodon's saw that Antonio was right. "RUN!" Shouted the leader and they all ran before the rocks crushed them.

At Littlefoot's nesting ground, the other adults saw the gang and Topps coming their way.

"Look. Mr. Three-horn found the children." Shouted Mama Flyer.

But then, a tree was about to fall onto them. But they all had saw it coming.

"Look out!" Shouted Grandpa Longneck as he and the others moved out of the way.

When the tree landed, everyone say that only Topps, Jessica, Derek, Tiger, and Papa had made it.

"Oh great." Said Derek. "Just great. Where did you guys go?"

"We're in here." Said Antonio. Everyone looked and saw The Gang of 9 in a hole that the tree made when it fell on them with the tree on top of them as well.

"Littlefoot. Where were you?" Asked Grandma Longneck.

"We were in the human world." Littlefoot started. He and the rest of the gang began to tell everything that happened. About after they closed up the opening at The Great Wall, about Sharptooth still being alive.

"Sharptooth really is still alive?" Asked Mama Swimmer in a shock state.

"Yes." Said Cera. "And he had a whole bunch a Sharp-teeth with him."

"Hold on." Said Topps. "A whole bunch? That's just nonsents. All Sharp-teeth only hunt in twos and threes and as singles."

"But it's true." Said Cera. The gang then told them about the Time Stone sending all of them to the human world.

"We were there for almost 2 days." Said Ducky.

"2 days? You were only gone for 5 minutes." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Well, time really did slow down while we were gone." Said Antonio

"You can say that again." Said Aylene before continuing the story. "However, Fievel trusts his pal Tiger with our secret and his father was spying on us. On top of all that, Derek and Jessica had gotten us red handed. That's why all 4 of them are with us."

The adults looked at Papa and Tiger. Sure, Papa is a mouse like Fievel and Tanya. But Tiger was a different animal. And they knew about Jessica and Derek from Antonio and Aylene.

"Well, Antonio and Fievel told us about you." Said Grandpa Longneck. "Welcome to our valley."

"Would you kids like to come out now?" Asked Papa as the gang got out from under the tree.

"We're sorry we worried you all." Said Littlefoot. "We promise it won't happen again."

"And that wasn't reguler kind of earthquake." Said Antonio.

"Prehaps it had to do with that astroid shower." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Oh yeah. We saw them." Said Fievel.

"And we saw that big one land somewhere in The Mysterious Beyond." Said Tanya. "I wish we can go and find it."

"Yes. That would be an adventure now. Wouldn't it?" Said Grandpa Longneck. Grandma Longneck replied "Well I think we had enough adventures for ones. It's time to settle down for the night."

Antonio and Aylene turned to look at their older siblings. they were still some what shocked about this new world. Witch is probably why their weren't giving lecture on them, the young mice, or the young dinosaurs to be punished. For some reason, they felt silent.

The only moment they spoke again was when they saw something come into the sky.

"Look. An aurora." Said Derek.

Everyone looked at the light coming from the heavens. The waves of golden lights and streams of ruby red lights were seen.

"Auroras can be seen most of the time in the poler regons." Said Antonio

"It's beautiful. Isn't it Grandpa?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Yes Littlefoot. Beautiful. And mysterious. As is so much of our world." Said Grandpa Longneck

"Well, at least the danger has passed." Said Papa.

As the rest of he gang went back to their nests, Littlefoot walked over to his sleeping hole and plopped down. Aylene and Antonio leaned against his side as they cured up into balls. Fievel and Tanya were lying down on his back.

Derek on the other hand, picked his own sleeping spot next to a large bolder and leaned against it.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Littlefoot.

"You don't know Derek." Replied Aylene. "He can sleep just about anywhere at anytime. One time he slept through a thunderstorm directly over our house in our old town."

Well, good night." Said Fievel as he and the others went to sleep.

Derek and Jessica didn't sleep just yet. So much has happened today that they still needed time to process it. They were now in a world full of giant talking dinosaurs that their younger siblings know by name and they all knew them. And the 2 seemed so much confident then before. But even though they never considered their younger siblings cowards, they had never shown this much bravery then anything before.

"You think they're the same younger siblings we know? Or are they strangers to us now?" Jessica asked to Derek.

"I was thinking the same thing." Derek replied.

With that, the 2 then closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

But, when everyone fell asleep, Warren and Waul plopped their heads out from the rocks sense they got hit by the land-slide.

"I knew I should have chosen a place outside the valley." Said Warren.

"You think?" Waul replied.


	7. Chapter 7: When you're big

**When you're big**

_Fievel was starting have dreams again. Only these ones were worse then the ones about the night monster._

_In his dream, he can see Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul returning for revenge. They had found a way to the dinosaur world and their gangs were attacking all the dinosaurs with poison darts and electric beams and neadles taking their DNA._

_And then Fievel saw Warren and Waul grow 3x their size and they began to distroy the entire Great Valley. Fievel tried to help his friends and Tanya. But Warren and Waul beat him to them. The 2 cats then placed all of them on hamburgers and were about to eat._

_Fievel tried to shoot arrows at the giant cats, but his bow exploded into peaces. Fievel growled as the pane from the splinters had hurt his hand. Fievel then felt something rizing underneath him. He looked down and saw that he was in quicksand. And worse, it was the same quicksand the gang had almost drowned in._

_Warren and Waul injoyed seeing Fievel helpless. The 2 then got ready to eat the burgers._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Fievel screamed when he woke up. he looked at his hand and saw the there weren't any splinters on it and his bow was still here. He then looked and saw that the valley was still the same as it was.

"Fievel? Is something wrong?" Asked Grandpa Longneck as he and the others woke up.

"Grandpa Longneck. Bad dream."

"Not again." Said Tanya as she remembered the dreams Fievel had about the night monster.

"Don't worry son. At least it's over now." Said Papa.

"But I saw Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul returning for revenge and they found a way into this world and distroid The Great Valley!" Shouted Fievel. "What if that does happen? What if Warren and Waul did find a way into this world?"

"I doubt that." Said Tanya.

"Tanya's right." Said Aylene. "I'm sure that there is no way those 2 can find a way here.

"Well I was sleeping well until I heard a scream." Said Derek. "But still there's nothing more comfortable then a solid rock."

"A dinosaur would have more comfortable you know." Said Antonio.

"I find that hard to believe." Derek replied

"Well you and Jessica should try it next time." Said Tanya.

"I don't think so." Said Derek

"Me nether." Said Jessica.

"Alright. That's enough." Said Grandpa Longneck. "It's time to go to the Thundering Falls."

"Thundering Falls? As in a water fall with thunder and lightning?" Asked Tiger.

"No silly." Aylene laughed. "The Thundering Falls is the valley's main water fall. It provides the majority of the water supply. It's also the largest in the valley."

"All the water goes underground to give the plants the moister they need to grow." Said Antonio.

"I guess with coming here a lot, you 2 know all about it, wouldn't you?" Asked Jessica.

"You bet. So if I were you or Derek, I wouldn't doubt the knowledge Aylene and I have."

Littlefoot shook his head silghtly. As far as he can tell, Aylene and Antonio had never gotten along very well Derek and Jessica. Witch confused him greatly. They were big brother, little sister, followed by big sister, little brother. A family. Shouldn't they be getting along instead of fighting all the time? Ducky and Spike has many siblings and they all had gotten along and never got into any fights.

But then again, there are times when Fievel and Tanya didn't get along. And Petrie's siblings always made fun of him. So Littlefoot believed that not all siblings could get along.

But Littlefoot knew he didn't have any siblings. he would have had some. But their eggs were eaten by an egg-stealer. Littlefoot was lucky that his mother stopped the egg-stealer from eating him on his hatch day or he would have never been born.

Littlefoot also didn't want to be judgmental at Derek and Jessica. Even though he saw what they did to Aylene and Antonio and that the 2 had almost exposed him and the others to their families and other humans in that world.

But he did hear about how concerned about Derek and Jessica were when Aylene and Antonio told them about Sharptooth. Witch he couldn't blame them for. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were very proud and worried at the same time when Littlefoot told them about the final battle with Sharptooth. But Derek and Jessica were looking at the danger aspect while Grandma and Grandpa Longneck focused on the fact that Sharptooth was gone and that the kids were alright. Even though Sharptooth is still alive.

And sense Derek and Jessica stud up to Hyp yesterday, Littlefoot got the notion that they're just being protective of their younger siblings. Though Antonio told Littlefoot that Derek and Jessica were a little over protective on them.

At the moment, the young Brontosaurus didn't know what to think of Derek and Jessica.

A few minutes later, the herd had reached the Thundering Falls and many other dinosaurs were also there. Some of them wading around the water, ether enjoying the coolness of the water or eating the vegetation that grew below the surface, while others were standing on the edge having a drink and children were splashing around the water. Swimming around the water was salmon like fish.

Antonio and Aylene used their archery to catch some fish for them and their older siblings and the mice to eat. But Tiger prefered to eat only the fruits that grew around the valley. After every minute, Derek and Jessica became impressed with their younger siblings skills and knowledge. They knew witch fish to catch, how to build a cooking fire, and the right spices to use for flavor. This made Derek and Jessica realize just how often their younger siblings had been coming to this world.

After Littlefoot was done with his breakfast, he began to play in the water. Aylene and Antonio and Fievel and Tanya smiled as they watched him.

"Like I said, it's really peaceful here in The Great Valley." Said Antonio

"But Jessica and I still have reservations about it." Said Derek.

"And what's it gonna take to get you 2 to change your minds?" Asked Aylene.

"You know that Derek and I are only here to make sure you 2 stay out of trouble." Said Jessica.

"Hold on!" Antonio shouted. "Why is the Thundering Falls getting slower?"

Antonio wasn't kidding. The water was indeed getting slower. And then the falls were getting weaker until it was nothing but just a cliff with a trench. The water had sodenly stopped. Most of the dinosaurs got into panic.

"Look everyone. Where did the water go?"

"It stopped flowing."

"How can that be?"

"What will we do without water?"

"Grandpa. Why did the Thundering Falls stop?" Asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck replied. "I don't know."

"Littlefoot. Go and play with your friends. Grandpa and I must talk with the other grown-ups." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Sure Grandma."

"You go play children." Said Papa. "I'll stay here with Tiger."

"Yes Papa." Fievel and Tanya replied

"Come on guys. Let's get the others." Said Littlefoot

Before going, Aylene and Antonio turned to their older siblings.

"You guys stay here!" Aylene forcefully ordered.

"It's for the best." Said Antonio.

Before Derek and Jessica could protest, theiy younger siblings along with Fievel and Tanya leapt onto Littlefoot's back amd he sprinted away. All Derek and Jessica were trying to do was look after their younger siblings and they were making things much more difficult. Now that all of them are in this world, they were acting like they were in charge. Derek and Jessica weren't sure that they like it or not.

All they can do now was turn to the adults. Sense they were stuck in this world, they might as well try and help.

* * *

Littlefoot ran up a hill and came to a stop. Just little ways into a small forest was Ducky, Petrie, and Spike whowere looking inside a short hollowed tree stump. Ducky leaped off of Spike's back and into one of the empty branches.

"Hey guys." Shouted Littlefoot.

"Guess what happened to the Thundering Falls." Said Antonio.

"Shh." Ducky whispered as she poked her head out of the branch. "We are trying to find Cera. She has hided from us."

"But" Tanya was about to say something until Petrie flew and landed on the branch.

"Oh. Me no find Cera anywhere."

"Cera is a very good hider. She is." Said Ducky.

"Guess what Petrie." Said Fievel.

"What? You no find Cera ether?"

But then, a pile of palm-tree leaves rusted up and a pare of eyes peeped out.

"BOO!"

Everyone jumped as a large yellow object came out of the leaves. Ducky fell out of the tree and landed on Spike. The object was revealed to be Cera.

"I scared you! I scared you! I did!" She teased

"You no scare me Cera." Petrie snapped. "Me unscareable."

But Petrie didn't know that he was holding on Antonio's nose too tight because of his fear.

"Petrie. You're hurting my nose."

"Oh. Sorry. Me no know my own strength." Said Petrie as he swooped off Antonio and onto Spike

"Now who's gonna hide." Asked Cera before looking the mice. "Fievel?"

"Okay." He said. "But first, we gotta tell you all something."

"Well hurry it up. We wanna play." Said Cera.

"We saw" Before Fievel could finish, Spike began to walk away. "Hay!"

Ducky giggled "Spike is taking your turn for you Fievel. He is."

Everyone watched as Spike walked over to a bush and tried to hide. But do to his size, he was too big to fit in it. Witch got everyone to laugh.

"My brother is not a good hider. Oh no." Said Ducky.

"Now, just what were you gonna say Fievel?" Asked Cera.

"It's the Thundering Falls. It's not giving us any water." Fievel replied. "You gotta come see."

"Why don't you hatchlings go run and see?"

The gang turned around and saw Hyp and his gang walking up behind them. With Hyp riding on Nod and Mutt was holding onto a palm-tree leaf to shade him.

"Yeah. Run and see. Run and see." Said Nod.

"Oh. Mutt answered. "Buh...yeah!"

"Try and make us!" Shouted Antonio.

"Don't!" Shouted Aylene.

"Relaxe. I won't hurt them. Not fissicely anyway."

Antonio then stuck his tong out at them. Making Nod and Mutt do the same.

"Put those away." Ordered Hyp witch got Nod and Mutt to put away their tongs.

"Okay. I'm going a little too far with you Hyp. So let's try something soft." Said Antonio.

"No way!" Shouted Hyp. "I heard that all 9 of you are being hunted by Sharp-teeth."

"That's non for you business!" Shouted Cera

"I but you hatchlings love getting all the attention. After all, you 9 defeated the "Walking Terror". Hyp said in a snarky tone.

"We prefer to have normal lives, thank you very much." Tanya folded.

Hyp leaped off of Nod and landed in front of Antonio. "And one thing I can;t figure out is why you and Aylene want to hang out with those hatchlings and 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies. You 2 are the oldest by several Cold-times."

"Years you mean." Said Antonio. "And what's your point?"

"They think you 2 are just protectors for them. But you're not." Replied Hyp. "They're too small to take care of themselves. And so are you 2 as well. because your siblings stud up to you and you rely on them to help you."

"No we don't. They're just over protective on us." Shouted Aylene.

"That's what you want me to think." Hyp snapped. "You 9 couldn't even take down those Sharp-teeth that got in yesterday."

"T-Rexes you mean." Antonio corrected.

"Whatever." Hyp shrugged. "All of you just want to rely on your elders because all of you are too small to do anything."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Antonio. "How come all you want to do is fight Hyp?!"

"Yeah. Fight!" Said Petrie as he flew up and made battle moves. Only to end up punching his beak and fall onto Antonio's head. "Ow. Fighting hurt."

"Yeah. It does give you owies Hyp." Said Mutt. "Why do we do it?"

"Why? WHY?! Because we're bigger. Bigger is meaner. Bigger is smarter. And Bigger, is better." Hyp and his gang the began to sing a song that Hyp made up.

Hyp: When you're big, you can push all the little ones around. They are looking up. While you are looking down. You can snap a tree in 2. Like it was just a twig. Things are better when you're big.

All: When you're big.

Hyp: You can do anything you want to do. All the rules that grown-ups make. they don;t apply to you.

Nod and Mutt: Not to you.

Hyp: You can splash in all the puddles. Gulp and slurp and swig.

Nod and Mutt: Oh wow!

Hyp: The world weter when you're big.

Nod and Mutt: Glub. Glub. Glub.

Hyp: You can snort.

Nod and Mutt: You can snort!

Hyp: You can growl.

Nod and Mutt: You can growl.

Hyp: You can stomp

Nod and Mutt: You can stomp.

Hyp: You can howl

Nod and Mutt: You can howl

Hyp: You can bonk someone smaller, on the head.

Nod and Mutt: On the head.

Hyp: You can take what you want. Play all day in the swamp. And you never, ever, have to go to bed. When you're big. You can step on little peoples toes. Munch on their lunch. And bop them in the nose.

Nod and Mutt: Oh yeah.

Hyp: Three-horns, and Long-necks. And humans too.

Nod and Mutt: Humans too.

Hyp: They all have to do anything you want them to.

Nod and Mutt: You want them to.

Hyp: And if they don't, you can plop them in the goo. Don't you forget. What you want you get. Things are better when you're big.

 

Nod and Mutt: Sha la la la la la la la la.

Hyp: When you're big.

Nod and Mutt: Sha la la la la la la la la.

Hyp: When you're big.

Nod and Mutt: Sha la la la la la la la la.

All: When you're big.

And that's where the song ends.

"But Hyp, when you're all grown up, you won't be very big at all." Said Fievel.

"Yeah. You're kind never gets very big." Said Cera. "When we grow up, we'll be much bigger."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Ducky nodded. "Much, much, much, MUCH bigger."

"Oh yeah? Well i'm gonna see that you'll never grow up." Shouted Hyp.

"Yeah. Never grow up. Never." Said Nod.

"Uh. How are we gonna do that Hyp?" Asked Mutt.

"Shesh you're dumb." Said Hyp. The Gang of 9 snuck away while Hyp wasn't looking at them. "Let me lay it out for you. First we chase them. Second we catch them. Third we HURT THEM! See?"

"Uh no Hyp." Said Mutt. "I don't see anybody."

"Me nether." Said Nod.

Hyp looked back and saw that the gang was gone. "Come on. We'll pound them later."

As Hyp and his gang left, Spike got out from behind the bush and ate it. Ducky thought he wasn't a very good hider. But against Hyp, he is.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Influence

**Bad Influence**

Derek and Jessica stud next to a large Iguanodon while Papa and Tiger stud next to Grandpa Longneck. Almost all the adults were at the dried up water fall and most of the plants were starting to dry up and the water level on the river was dropping.

"As you can all see, our valley is quickly drying up." Grandpa Longneck told them.

"Yes. We see it and feel it as well." Said a female Stegosaurus. "There is less and less water to drink."

"And green food to eat." Said the Iguanodon next to Jessica and Derek.

"Yeah, all the valleys vegetation is becoming scarce." Said Derek.

"I know." Grandpa Longneck continued. "That is why our herds must work together. To save the little water we have left. For now on, we must drink only what we need to survive. And no more."

"Well you won't have to worry about me and Derek." Said Jessica. "We have our own water."

"And so do I." Said Tiger.

"Count me in too." Said Papa.

"Thank you all." Grandpa Longneck replied. "Hopefully soon, the Thundering Falls will bring us water again. If not, we may have to leave The Great Valley."

And yet, most of the dinosaurs didn't want to leave the valley.

"Leave The Great Valley?"

"Never."

"It's our home."

"Then until the water returns, we must not use the water we have lift unwisely." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Hump." Topps grunted. "Three-horns never use water unwisely. But your herds do."

"Our Herds?" Kosh asked in anger. "What makes you think our herds would do such a thing?"

"You drink greedily with no concern for others." Topps replied, sounding like a know-it-all.

"Can you believe he's saying that?" The Stegosaurus asked in anger.

And then all the dinosaurs began talking angrily among themselves. But as for Derek and Jessica, they realized that Topps was constantly belittling their younger siblings.

"Well I've seen Three-horns waste!" Kosh shouted back.

"WHAT!" Topps shouted.

"You talk long baths even when you're the least bit dirty!" Kosh then turned to the Iguanodon next to Derek and Jessica. "And I've seen your kind waste too! Splashing water needlessly, for shame!"

"Impossible, I've never done such a thing."

"Yes you did." Shouted Jessica. "Back when you had water and you all just didn't care."

"And who's side are you on human?!"

"Don't mind her." Said Derek. "We had a long day and" But before he could finish, all the dinosaurs got into argument of shouts and yells.

"HAY! ARGUING ISN'T GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING!" Shouted Derek. "HAY! LISTEN TO ME!"

"COME ON!" Shouted Jessica. "LISTEN TO US!"

But no matter how hard the 2 yelled, no one would listen. Now Derek and Jessica were being ignored by Aylene and Antonio's dinosaur friends. Come to think of it, where are they anyway?

"DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE?!" Derek and Jessica shouted at the top of their lungs.

All the dinosaurs then stopped arguing and looked at the humans. They haven't even see The Gang of 9 all day.

* * *

The gang were hanging out at a small pool with Ducky and Petrie's siblings. Diver, Thunder, Skippy, Ariel, Ptran, and Hock. Though all of them were unaware that the water level was dropping. The humans and mice sat down their stuff and took off their footwear and placed them under a bush

"You guys were in the human world?" Diver asked in a shock state.

"Yes, yes, yes. But it was an accident." Ducky replied.

"Still, it unlike anything we seen before." Said Petrie

"Humans really ordinary things and bend them together to make something new." Said Cera.

"Almost everything was really shining. And they make their own caves that they call houses witch are made out of rock and wood." Said Littlefoot.

"I'm really jelles." Said Hock as he jumped in front of Petrie's face. "How come you get to have all the fun? We want to see the human world too!"

"No way." Said Antonio. "It's not a good idea."

"Antonio right. We had to hind because" Before Petrie could finish, Ariel grabbed him from behind.

"We are not taking no for an answer." She said. "Make Aylene take us to the"

"NO!" Aylene shouted. "We don't care what you'll do to make me take you guys. The answer will always be "no"!"

"Yeah. That's right." Said Littlefoot. "We had to hide because the human world isn't ment for dinosaurs anymore. They were all killed by an astroid. And other humans can react when they see a real living dinosaur. We had to hide in a small house called a shed."

"But you guys were only gone for a while." Skippy said as she came out from behind a rock do to Aylene's anger.

"In the human world, it was 2 whole days." Said Fievel. "Time is different in this world."

"And it was getting harder and harder to hide them until Derek and Jessica found them." Said Tanya. "We're just lucky we got them to agree with us not to tell on us. That's why they're with us now."

"But I trusted Tiger with this and Papa found out to but was alright with it and is why they're here too." Said Fievel.

"We're not stopping until you let us see the human world." Said Ptran.

"The answer will always be no and that's final!" Aylene shock her head. "We can't risk hiding all 11 of you. Beside, they didn't have a choice. The time Stone just acted on its own."

"Yeah. Our visit was not fun. Oh no, no, no." Said Ducky.

"It's best that we all stay where we are. This world is where we belong." Said Littlefoot.

All of Petrie's siblings had sighed in defeat. There was no way on convinsing the gang to take them to the human world.

"Fine. You win." Said Ptran.

"But you can't just tell an amazing adventure and just drop like that." Said Thunder.

"Maybe." Fievel said smirking. "But I can do this."

Fievel splashed Thunder on his head and made him laugh.

"Alright. You asked for it." Thunder shouted

"You gotta catch me first!" Fievel teased.

That set all of the children into chasing and splashing each other in the pool. It's been a long time sense they had fun together sense the incident with the quicksand.

"Hey. Let's play Bullies. I'll be Hyp." Said Cera as she jumped in front of Littlefoot and began inpesonating Hyp. "I'm gonna get you."

But then Antonio jumped in front of her. "Not if I get you first."

"AAHH!"

Cera ran all over the pond as Antonio chased her.

"Me wanna play Bullies to." Said Petrie. he then faced Spike and started to act nasty. "Hay hatchling, you no eat MY green food!"

But then Spike spat out water on Petrie face. Aylene saw that in time and couldn't help but laugh.

"Spike, you should do that next time we run into Hyp." She said.

"Me go play Bullies somewhere else." Petrie scarfed. But then Spike spat more water on him and knocked him into the deep water. Ducky emerged from the bottem and looked at the flyer.

"Petrie. You are a flyer. Not a swimmer. Nope, nope, nope." She said.

"Swimming like flying in water. That why Petrie try swimming. But me no bully ether." He said.

"We;re all not bullies." Said Hock

"But I am!"

All 15 of them froze at the new voice. Then they saw Hyp and his gang standing on a large bolder above them.

"Aw man. not again." Said Littlefoot.

"They're begin to get on my nerves." Said Tanya.

"Thought you hatchlings can play in our swimming hole huh?" Hyp asked.

"Why do you always pick around on us?!" Antonio snapped.

"Because you 9 think you're special. You 9 defeated Sharptooth. the most dangerous out of all Sharp-teeth. It's a sing of honor!" Hyp sneered.

"What. You bully us because of SHARPTOOTH?!" Antonio scowled.

"You guys are juts tiny hatchlings and yet, the 9 of you are famous all because you braved The Mysterious Beyond on your own and defeated the Walking Terror. But I'm the only one who sees what you hatchlings really are. All of you are just weaklings and relay on your families to help you all the time."

"Come down here and say that in front of my face." Fievel shouted.

"Can we do it Hyp? Can we?" Nod bagged.

"Be my guest Nod."

Hyp then slapped Nod off the bolder. Fievel gasped as Nod was falling strait to him. Before he could move, Nod landed on him with big SPLASH! A large sprinkle of water flew out of the pond and landed on Topps who was aproching the pond with the other grown-ups. Followed by Derek, Jessica, Papa, and Tiger.

The bullies saw them in time and ran off before they got seen.

"See ya." Said Mutt.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya." Said Hyp.

"This is not funny!" Topps shouted in anger. "Someone just splashed me, and wasted precious water!"

Fievel slowly stepped out of the pond and he was dripping water all over his body.

"Fievel. Are you okay?" Asked Thunder.

"Yeah." Fievel replied until he saw the grown-ups. "But I think i'm in trouble too."

Apon hearing that, everyone saw the grown-ups behind them.

"Your Fievel is guilty of wasting water!" Topps shouted to Papa.

"My. What happened Fievel?" He asked.

"It was an accident Papa. Honest."

"I'm sure it was Fievel."

"Me to." Said Grandpa Longneck "Our children don't understand the water problem. The Great Valley has always given them everything they needed."

"What are those grown-ups talking about?" Cera asked. "What water problem? Isn't the Thundering Falls coming back?"

"I don't know." Said Littlefoot.

"Well it should. Why wouldn't it?" Cera asking in anger.

"Maybe it is tired and needs to rest." Said Ducky.

"I don't think so." Said Antonio. "Something might have blocked it up or something."

"You just have to teach the children how to use the remaining water wisely." Said Papa.

"Speak for yourself Tickley Fuzzy!" Topps shouted again. "My Cera would never waste. Your Fievel is a bad influence!"

"That's not true!" Papa shouted back.

"What is "influence"?" Asked Ducky.

"It means Fievel isn't being safe around us and that he's not a good friend to you guys." Said Tanya.

"Come Cera." Topps ordered. "You're not aloud to play with the Tickley Fuzzy anymore."

"But Daddy."

"My friend, I think you're acting rashly." Said Grandpa Longneck. "Fievel is not to blame."

"Hump! I said come Cera!"

"No."

"Cera, I'm your father and I know what's best for you!" Topps said sternly.

Cera got sad. There was nothing she can do now but go with Topps back to her nesting ground. As the 2 left, Mama Flyer came to pick up her children.

"Children. It's time to come home."

"We coming Mama." Shouted Petrie as he and his siblings took off into the air and left.

"Come on children." Said Mama Swimmer as she came to pick up her kids as well.

"Do not worry Fievel. You are not an "influence". Said Ducky as she left with Spike and their siblings.

Littlefoot was walking back to his nest with Grandpa Longneck beside him. And Fievel didn't get any of what Topps was saying about him.

"I don't understand Papa. Why does Cera's dad think I'm bad?" He asked.

"He's just confused Fievel." Papa replied. "Sometimes fear can make grown-ups do strange things."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"There's gotta be something we can do to help." Said Antonio.

"Forget about it." Shouted Jessica.

"What is it you 2 want from us?" Aylene asked sourly.

"Aylene, you are taking all of home right now." Derek answered in anger.

"What? No. We can't leave now." Aylene shouted.

"Our friends need us!" Antonio shouted

"This is there problem. Not ours." Jessica said firmly.

"This is our problem!" Antonio shouted back.

"They're running out of water and you both know." Aylene said rising her voice. "We have to help somehow."

"This isn't our world!" Derek shouted.

"He's right." Said Jessica. "We shouldn't be messing around in this place. You are taking us home where we belong!"

"You 2 are just like everyone else!" Aylene started to get teary-eyed. "You don't know a thing about me!"

"I have control on my anger in this world." Antonio also got teary-eyed. "I faced 4 T-Rexes and I kept my anger under control dering those times. And with you 2 here, it's getting harder for me to keep control of my anger now. I belong here!"

"Me too." Said Aylene. "I can be myself without anyone making fun of me. Antonio and I have true friends who have been with us through all the troubles!"

"So you 2 prefer those animals over your real families!" Said Jessica.

"The 9 of us are a herd and herd means family!" Said Antonio.

"Herd does not mean family. Herd only means many animals of the same kind travling together!" Derek shouted. "Jessica and I will do this no matter what and you can't stop us! And Aylene, I expect you to give that stone back to Grandma!"

"NO!" Aylene shouted back.

"You can't control our lives!" Antonio shouted as well. "You can't stop us from coming back here!"

"Derek was right. You 2 are not the same younger siblings we ones knew!" Jessica shouted back. "And it all started when you 2 started coming to this world."

"People chance!" Said Aylene.

"And you 2 changed for the worse." Jessica shouted again. "And Antonio, you are no longer aloud to hang out with Aylene."

"You 2 just like being nosy and don;t mind other peoples business." Antonio shouted back.

"We do this to protect you!" Said Derek. "That's what older siblings do!"

"Then Derek, I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!"

"And Jessica, I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER!"

Derek and Jessica stepped back in shock. This was the worst thing that anyone had said to them.

Aylene and Antonio then made a dash to the tell reeds.

"Guys. Wait for us." Shouted Fievel as he and Tanya ran to catch up with them.

"What is wrong with you?" Papa asked in anger.

Derek and Jessica sank to their knees and braces themselves with their hands.

"What have we done?" They asked themselves in sadness.

* * *

The walk home for Cera was a miserable one. After the final battle with Sharptooth, Fievel had been her best friend.

"I don't understand Daddy."

"You will be friends and play with only other Three-horns for now on. They know how to behave. Especially in times like this." Topps said sternly.

"Fievel is my friend. And he always will be."

"CERA! I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

"No you don't! You just don't want me to have any fun!"

Cera then ran off and vanished into the tall reeds.

"Cera! Come back here right now! Cera, you do as I say!"

But no matter how loud Topps yelled, Cera didn't come back.

"Oh forget it!"

Topps then walked to his resting spot and went to sleep.

* * *

Cera sobbed as she raced across the valley. She didn't understand why Topps would blame Fievel like that. But right now, she just wanted to get as far as she can.

Soddenly, she slid to a halt when she saw a shadow coming her way. But it can't be her dad. Was it a Sharp-tooth? Cera ran inside a nearby cave to hide.

"Cera. It's me." Said a voice that sounded like Fievel. Cera stepped out of the cave and saw Fievel walking to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Derek and Jessica tried to force us to go back home. Aylene and Antonio didn't aloue that witch started a argument between them."

"What happened at the end?"

"It was horrible. Aylene and Antonio wished that Derek and Jessica weren't their siblings."

Cera gasped. That was the worst thing anyone would do to their siblings. She had known that sense her siblings were still around. But they were lost dering the adventure to the valley.

"Where are they now?"

"Follow me."

Fievel led Cera to where Aylene and Antonio were. They were curled up into balls and still upset from what Derek and Jessica did to them. Cera rushed over to them and layed next to them.

"Fievel." Said Tanya as she came by. "You think we'll be alright."

"At least we're not alone."


	9. Chapter 9: Insight

** Insight **

"Littlefoot. Wake up!"

The little Brontosaurus groaned as something rough had shook him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Derek and Jessica on their knees with Tiger and Papa next to them.

"Hay guys. What's going on?"

"Have you seen Aylene and Antonio?" Asked Jessica.

"No, I haven't." Littlefoot replied. "Last time I saw them, they were with you guys. And were's Fievel and Tanya?"

"They're somewhere with Aylene and Antonio." Said Tiger.

"Can you help us find them?" Asked Papa.

But before Littlefoot could answer, his grandparents came over.

"Time to get going my little one." Said Grandma Longneck.

"But Grandma, I have to help Derek and Jessica find Aylene and Antonio."

"You must come with us Littlefoot. If you want to drink the morning dew with us." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"The Morning Dew?" Asked Derek.

"Yes Derek. It colectes on the leaves in the early morning." Grandpa Longneck replied. "If we hurry, we can drink the dew before the sun gets too high in the sky and drys it all up."

"But what about Aylene and Antonio?"

"Don't worry Derek. We'll find them while we drink the dew." Said Grandma Longneck."

"Well, alright."

As the herd got going, Derek and Jessica told the Long-necks about their argument.

"My goodness." Cried Grandma Longneck. "What did you guys argue about?"

"We told them we were going home and that the water problem isn't ours to worry about and that they weren't aloud to come here anymore." Derek Started.

"But it ended up setting Antonio on another one of his melt-downs. And Aylene too." Jessica continued. "They got so mad that they wished we weren't their siblings."

"Oh my!" Said Grandpa Longneck. "That's the worst thing anyone could say to a sibling."

"I knew they were getting mad. But I didn't think that they'd take it that far." Said Littlefoot.

"I wish I knew what happened." Derek sighed heavily.

"You guys just got frustrated with each other." Littlefoot replied.

"No. We mean we want to know what happened to the younger siblings we ones knew." Said Jessica.

"And Aylene used to talk to me about almost everything." Said Derek. "But now she and Antonio just shuts people out and I thought it was because they started coming here. All I know was because she gets a lot of grief at school from other kids because of her knowledge about dinosaurs."

"She did mention something about being called a Dino Nerd." Said Grandma Longneck. "Was that in insult?"

"Yes. It was. When we first moved into Sierra Vista, I made fun of her as well. But then Antonio came and stud up to her. He wanted to get to know us but somehow he saw Aylene in a dream that he'd never told us about."

"But during their first visit here, his dream came true." Said Littlefoot.

"It did?" Asked Derek.

"Yes." Littlefoot replied. "And you should know this. There are some stuff we never told you about when we talked about Sharptooth. During our first encounter, I got stuck in vines while escaping from him in a thorn bush. Aylene and Antonio and even Fievel and Tanya ran back to help me. They could have saved themselves, but came to cut me free. In our second encounter, Sharptooth got me by stomping his foot on my back. He was going to end me, but Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya gathered up all the courage they needed to save me. And that's also where Antonio's dream came true."

"Whoa. Now I'm really shocked here." Said Tiger.

"In the final fight with him, Sharptooth was gonna knock Aylene off her rock until I through rocks at him. He tried to get but Aylene shot him just in time. But then he climbed up the cliff to try and push the bolder to the other side and crush us. Until Fievel and Tanya and Antonio shot more arrows at him witch got Aylene to shoot another one in his heart and made him weaker. They changed along the way in our adventures. Like old Rooter said to them, they will someday find their courage, and they did."

"We didn't know that." Said Papa sense Fievel and Tanya hadn't told him the full story.

"We're all family. My grandparents are worried about me cause they care. I always talk to them when I have a problem. But Aylene and Antonio are missing someone to lean on when something gets rough, they're just too proud to admit it. Even they need someone to lean on. Someone to help them fight."

"Littlefoot, are you sure you're a kid?" Asked Derek

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem very insightful for your age. Quite advanced for you kind." Derek commented

"Ha ha. I just pay attention all the time."

"You know, this world might not be that bad after all." Jessica said.

"I'm with you." Said Derek. "We'll tell Aylene and Antonio we're sorry when we find them."

1 minute later, the herd found a spot where the morning dew was the biggest. Grandpa Longneck grabbed a leaf from one of the trees and gave it to Littlefoot.

"Here, Littlefoot. Drink this. I think you'll find it tasty."

Littlefoot watched as the water on the leaf moved to the center and made a pentegon puddle in it. It reminded him of the tree-star his mother gave him. Littlefoot them slamed his mouth onto the leaf until it crombled and broke.

"Oops! it broke."

"It's not your fault Littlefoot." Said Grandma Longneck. "The tree-stars are very dry now. And cromble very easy."

"I was afraid this well happen. It hasn't rind in a while." Said Derek.

"But when will everything be green and wet again?" Littlefoot asked.

"I hope soon." Said Jessica. "But if not, water will get harder to find in this valley. The air is dry and the plants are getting over heated by the sun."

"And it will be easy for a forest fire to strike." Said Derek.

"I know what kinds of fires there is to know." Said Littlefoot. "I know all the escape paths around the valley in case that happens. Me, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya had also found some of our own while we were exploring with each other."

"I hope they're okay." Jessica bit her lips.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine and that you guys can make it up." Said Grandma Longneck.


	10. Chapter 10: Standing Tough

**Standing Tough**

After looking around, the herd found some leaves they were still a little green.

"I think we're in luck." Said Grandma Longneck. "There's still a few green tree-stars left here."

"Come on then. Let's eat." Said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot ran to a tree and sniffed the leaves. "These don't look to good. But I sure am hungry."

Littlefoot tried to eat on until the wind blew it off the tree. However, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck with help from Jessica, Derek, Papa, and Tiger were pulling leaves down the tree and Littlefoot grabbed one with his mouth.

But as he ate it, he went whide eyed and he spat the leaf out.

"Ugh. They taste horrible!"

Grandpa Longneck looked at another tree. Most of the leaves were gone. But only the very green ones were still there.

"Here Littlefoot. Try these, They're still very green." He said as he grabbed one of the branches and and pulled it off the tree and gave it to Littlefoot.

"Go on Littlefoot. Eat up." Said Grandma Longneck.

"But what about you? Don't you want some."

"Hey silly. You know we can't eat leaves." Said Derek.

"I was talking to my grandparents." Littlefoot replied.

"Thank you Littlefoot. But Grandpa and I will be fine."

"Yes. You're still growing." Grandpa Longneck replied. "You need the very best green food we can find."

Littlefoot then took a bite of the leaves. Those ones were better. They were so good that he finished them all.

"That was good. But I sure am thirsty. When's it our turn for water?"

"What do you mean you turn for water?" Asked Papa.

"We all agreed to take turns drinking at the Thundering Falls." Littlefoot replied. "So tell me Grandma. When's it the Long-necks turn?"

"Our turn for water is when the sun touches the volcano."

"But if you're thirsty, I think you can have a drink now." Said Grandpa Longneck. "After all, we never said that children should have the same water restritons as the elders."

"Not if Mr. Three-horn is the one guarding the watering hole." Said Littlefoot. "But we should go and see anyway."

* * *

But Littlefoot was right. Topps really is the one guarding the water. The water was down to a point where most will have to climb down into the pit to reach it. And Topps stopped Littlefoot before he could even take just a small sip of water.

"I don't care how small his sip will be. It's not your turn to dink Long-necks.

"Can't Littlefoot just take only one sip?" Grandma Longneck asked in anger.

"NO! We agreed that all herds must take turns drinking at the watering hole."

"Yes we all agreed." Said Grandpa Longneck. "But I didn't think that it would include the children."

"It shouldn't include them." Jessica shouted. "It isn't fare to them."

"There is no fare when it comes to survival!" Topps then saw Kosh taking a small sip even though it's not the Club-tails time to drink. Topps then began to sing a song that came into his head.

"When life is tough.

You gotta be tougher.

If you want to stay alive.

When the trail gets rough.

You gotta get rougher.

To help your family survive

You can't wonder around in circles.

Wondering what to do.

Someone's gotta be the voice of resoun.

Is it you, or you, or you?

When things around us are going bad.

We all better stay strong.

We could lose everything we have.

If this goes on too long.

Don't stand around here talking.

I say that's not enough.

No tires, no sighs, don't close your eyes.

We gotta stand tough.

I used to hear my father say.

"Stand and fight don't run away."

He made me what I am today.

I'm here, and I'm tough.

When times are hard.

You better be harder.

You don't know what's in store.

You think you're smart?

You gotta be smarter.

Than you ever were before.

You say I'm mean.

You say why bother

Well I have a daughter and I'm her father.

I'm gonna make sure we all have water enough.

That's why I'm tough.

I'm standing tough.

We've got to stand tough.

You don't like it?

Tough!"

As the song ended, some dinosaurs at the falls agreed with Topps to be tough. While others such as Kosh and Littlefoot's grandparents were against it.

'Some of us can get more thirsty then Three-horns!" Kosh shouted to Topps. "You judge us wrong!"

"I'm doing what needs to be done!"

"But this is going to far!" Shouted Papa.

"Littlefoot. Over here."

Littlefoot looked at the wall next to the falls. Cera was there and with her was Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya. Littlefoot ran to them while everyone else kept arguing.

"How about you do a compromise?" Derek asked.

"No! We must be firm!" Topps harshly replied.

"Can't we agree on anything?" Grandma Longneck asked firmly.

"Oh!" Cera grunted. "What are we gonna do about the grown-ups guys? They're acting like babies!"

"Hump. Yasha doesn't act like that." Said Fievel.

"Still, this is madness." Said Antonio. "Almost every adult is acting like children."

"And it's all the Thundering Falls' fault!" Cera stomped on the ground with her forepaw. "If we had more water, none of this would be happening!"

"Hang on. More water. Cera, you got it."

"I got what?"

"You said find more water." Said Littlefoot. "We'll find some and then the grown-ups will stop being mad."

"Except for my dad. He's always mad."

"Yeah. He is kind of grumpy." Said Tanya.

"Derek can also be mad all the time." Said Aylene.

"And so can Jessica too." Said Antonio.

"But it's because they're so worried about the water." Said Littlefoot.

"Cera's dad maybe." Said Aylene. "But Derek just wants me to do what he tells me."

"And so does Jessica with me." Said Antonio. "We're not little anymore."

"Cera. You go with Fievel and Tanya and find the others. I need to talk to Aylene and Antonio about something."

"Okay. Come on guys. Hop on."

"We'll meet you at the place where we found each other last night." Said Fievel.

Fievel and Tanya then leaped on Cera's back and then she took off to find the others.

"So what is you want to tell us?" Antonio asked.

"Derek and Jessica were looking for you." Littlefoot replied. "They were really worried about you 2."

"Really?" Aylene frowned irritated.

"Why are we not surprised?" Antonio asked in anger.

"I'm serious guys!" Littlefoot said more firmly. "They were worried sick about you. And I can see why you never told them everything about our adventures."

"They wouldn't understand." Antonio replied harshly.

"But they do because I told them." Littlefoot said. "And I think it's unfair when you said that you hate them."

"We didn't say that!" Aylene shrieked.

"Derek and Jessica told me that both of you wished that they weren't your siblings." Littlefoot continued. "I can't believe that you 2 said something like that to them. They're members of both your families."

Now Aylene and Antonio were shocked. They remembered the fight they had with Jessica and Derek yesterday. They did say that. And the look on Littlefoot's face didn't help them feel better. But that couldn't be what he's trying to do. He was confronting them to why they said it in the first place. Now the 2 started to feel guilty.

"We didn't mean it." Aylene said. "We just were so angry."

"This place was to help me control my anger." Said Antonio. "But with Jessica around, it was getting harder to do that."

"Well why were you 2 so angry lately?" Littlefoot asked. "You can talk to me. And Derek and Jessica are not the only ones who are worried about you both. It's because we care."

"Well" Antonio started. "Ever sense Chomper's parents gave us that warning, We didn't know if we can protect you guys. We act tough and show we're not vulnerable. We thought doing that would show that we're strong enough to take on a challenge."

"But the truth is...we're terrified." Aylene finished

"I under stand." Littlefoot said softly. "I know we all make bad choices or say things we don't mean when we're mad, scared, or stressed. But it's why you 2 should open up to Derek and Jessica. Because when you guys are afraid, they're afraid of you guys too. I know you want them to trust you. And I think you will by showing them that you guys trust them too. You 2 are much more alike your siblings. You just need to listen and talk to each other. They love you and you love them too. And now that they know about this world, I truly believe that you 2 can help each other here and in the human world if you give them a chance."

Aylene and Antonio then took a deep brath.

"We're sorry." Antonio said as he looked back at Jessica who was still arguing with Topps.

"We're both Sorry." Said Aylene. "But we're not ready to face them yet."

"I understand." Littlefoot replied. "Tell you what. You can talk to them after we find more water with the others. I'm sure they'll be ready be then."

Looking for water with the other should give them time to think about what they were gonna say to Derek and Jessica. So right now, the 3 went to met up with the others.


	11. Chapter 11: Search and Soul Search

**Search and Soul search**

Derek and Jessica and Papa and Tiger followed Grandma and Grandpa Longneck back to their nesting ground. All of them were exhausted from the argument with Topps.

"That Triceratops is such a pain." Said Derek.

"Now Derek, I know you're angry with him but you mustn't get too angry." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"How can we not." Shouted Jessica. "All he cares about is other Triceratops'es and he thinks he has the right to boss everyone around this valley."

"I know, but Mr. Three-horn isn't a bad guy. He's just confermed about the loss of his mate and other children."  Said Grandma Longneck.

"What? What happened?" Tiger asked in a shock state.

"Fievel did tell me about an earthquake and that it separated you guys from each other." Said Papa.

"Yes." Grandpa Longneck nodded. "After that, all of us set out to find The Great Valley together. Hopping to find our children there. We went together in no way of disagreeing with one another. But someone wanted to be in charge of the herd instead of being part of it. He convinced the herd, Mr. Three-horns family included, to follow him to the valley insted of me and Mr. Three-horn. he and his mate argued about it and she made sure to take the rest of their children with her."

"But later that night. The leader returned and told us that the herd was killed by a pack of Sharp-teeth." Grandma Longneck continued. "We knew he was heartbroken about the loss of his mate and children but didn't tell anyone else so he woudn't argue with anyone else and continued the journey."

"Cera is the only family he has left." Grandpa Longneck concluded the story. "And it's why he's a little over protective on her. Kind of like you and your younger siblings."

"I guess so." Derek said.

"We'd never forgive ourselves if anything happened to them." Said Jessica. "How do we make them understand that?"

"I can't tell you for sure." Said Grandpa Longneck. "I guess the best thing I can say is to love them, support them, and trust them."

"Littlefoot said something like that when we talked about the same thing." Said Derek.

"I know. We were there to." Said Grandma Longneck. "Well, it's time to sleep for the night."

"But Littlefoot's still gone." Said Jessica.

"Don't worry. He would never wonder into the Mysterious Beyond by himself." Said Grandpa Longneck. "And as long as Aylene and Antonio are with him he should be fine. They are protective on their friends. I know they will be back soon."

The elder Long-necks along with Papa and Tiger then went to sleep.

"You know. We were right." Said Derek. "This world really isn't so bad after all."

"I agree with you." Said Jessica.

And Antonio was right. It is more confortable sleeping on dinosaurs then rocks. They then went to sleep.

* * *

While everyone else was asleep, The Gang of 9 met up at the place The humans and mice and Cera found last night.

"I like this place." Said Aylene. "It quiet and cozy here."

"And that's why it's gonna be our club-house for now on." Said Antonio.

"Ha ha ha. And Jessica told me what a club-house is like." Said Littlefoot.

"Did she?" Antonio asked anoried. "Well never mind that. Are we all here?"

"Yep, yep, yep. We are all here." Said Ducky. But then she notest that Spike wasn't here at all. "Oh no. We are not all here. Where is Spike?"

"Well don't ask me. He's not my brother." Cera shook her head.

"Hold on. Do you here that?" Asked Fievel as he listened to a distent sound.

Everyone started listening. It sounded like a grumble and rumble. It was getting louder.

"It sound like monster!" Petrie said in a panic state.

"Do not worry Petrie." Said Ducky. "That is not a monster. That is Spike."

"Spike?"

"That is his sleeping sound. Come on. I will show you."

Ducky led the gang to the small cave Cera hid in when Fievel's shadow scared her. And Spike was there fast asleep.

"You're right Ducky." Said Littlefoot.

"He snores worse then my mom." Said Antonio.

"And my dad." Said Aylene.

"Well he needs wo wake up because it's gonna take all of us to find more water." Said Antonio.

Ducky already got to him and began to start shaking him awake. But all she did was a small nudge.

"Get up Silly. This is not nap time. This is get up time."

"Let me try." Said Fievel. He then hopped onto Spike's nose and pulled up his left eye. "Rise and shine Spike."

Spike then moved his head and made Fievel fall to the ground. It looked like it was working.

"I did it."

But then Spike fell asleep again. And this time he hugged Fievel as he fell asleep.

"Spike! No!" Said Ducky as she pulled Fievel out of Spike's legs and flang him onto Tanya's belly.

"Ooh! Spike sure is a heavy sleeper." She said.

"SPIKE!" Shouted Antonio. That did the trick. Spike was now up though he was not happy at the others for distubing his sleep.

"Sorry Spike." Said Littlefoot. "But we have to work together if we're gonna find water."

"We better!" Cera popped up. "If our families stay mad any longer, I'm just gonna scream!"

"Oh I will scream too." Said Ducky.

"Petrie good screamer. AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH!"

Ducky started to join in on Petrie's screaming.

"What about you Spike?" Antonio asked.

Spike just grunted as his scream.

And now all of them started screaming and laughing as the walked out of their club-house. Later, they got back into reality and remembered the water the their families.

"How we find water?" Asked Petrie.

"We smell for it Silly." Answered Littlefoot.

"Oh yes." Said Ducky. "Smell for it. With our noses."

"Hold on there!" Shouted Antonio. "Humans don't have the smelling senses like you guys do."

"We don't have that smelling sense ether." Said Fievel.

"So we're following you guys this time." Said Aylene. "Still, we'll do our best to look out."

"No one is watching us." Said Tanya.

"Okay then. Let's-a-go!" Said Antonio.

"Uhh. What?" Aylene was confused.

"Sorry. That was Mario's line."

The group then set out and began their search for water. They didn't know how big the water they find will be if they do find any. All they hoped was to at least find enough so their families will stop arguing.

* * *

The next morning, all the plants were closer to getting very dry. A Stegosaurus was walking to the watering hole sense he missed out on the morning dew. By the time was about to take just a tong dip, he heard a roaring sound and looked over to his right. Topps had cout him in the act and charged at the Stegosaurus until they were face to face.

"IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!"

The Stegosaurus was disapointed.

"NOW GO ON!"

Topps made sure that the Stegosaurus got away from the water until he was gone.

"Hump!"


	12. Chapter 12: Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Exhausted from searching for water all night. The gang rested in front of a group of tall, green reeds. By now, Antonio and Aylene were almost out of water as well. And so were Fievel and Tanya. All 4 of them were down to one sip in their last bottles. Everyone was very thirsty now and the dinosaurs had gotten dry noses from all the sniffing.

"My sniffer is very sniffed out." Said Ducky.

"We're down to one sip of water in our bottles and we still haven't find any." Said Aylene.

"I'm so thirsty I could drink a lake." Fievel sighed.

"Me too." Littlefoot replied. "If we can find one."

"Funny." Said Petrie.

"What's funny?" Asked Tanya.

"Me smell water but me no see water."

And then, everyone heard what sounded like a splashing sound.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Fievel.

Antonio looked behind the reeds to see what it was and saw a suprise.

"Look! Water!"

Everyone else saw what Antonio was talking about. They have found a small pool of clear, shallow water.

All 9 of them leaped from their places and plunged into the water. It didn't go that high but it was good enough for them. they splashed around the refreshing water and even took a drink they deserved for their hard work on finding it.

The humans and mice took out their water bottles and scooped water into them to refill them.

"That was so good." Said Cera.

"Oh yes." Ducky replied. "This is the yummiest water ever."

"And we drink all we want and no one yell at us." Said Petrie as he took a sip of water. But then he slipped and fell into it. The gang laughed in unison. Their families will stop fighting now that they found water.

But unknown to them. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt had followed them when they tried to steal some water at the falls until Topps stopped them. The 3 had been following the gang all night to get their hands on what water they find.

"There they are." Said Hyp as he peaked through the reeds. "And look what they found for us."

"Our families will like this. They will. They will." Said Ducky.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's find them." Said Littlefoot.

But before they could get their families and the rest of the dinosaurs in the valley, Hyp and his gang came out of their hiding spot.

"Hiya, Hatchlings!" He sneered. "Say bye-bye water!"

"Why?" Asked Ducky. "Is it going somewhere?"

"No. But you are."

This is our water now." Said Nod.

"So give it back!" Ordered Mutt.

"Give back? But it already in me tummy." Said Petrie.

"But do you not want to share?" Asked Ducky.

"We don't share with anybody!" Hyp shouted.

"When are you gonna stop following us?!" Aylene shouted back. "For the last tiem, LEAVE US ALONE!"

"This is our water and no one else's!" Hyp said in a thretening tone. "So i'm warning you small fries. If you tell anybody about this water, you'll be very, VERY, SORRY!"

"We're telling!" Antonio shouted. "And you better not try and stop us!"

But then, Hyp leapt off the edge and the gang moved out of the way and got back onto the land and away from the water.

"Don't stop for anything!" Antonio ordered. "If he gets us, we'll never get out families to stop arguing!"

"He's right." Aylene replied. "That pond is our last hope of getting everyone happy again. We have to go now."

"Get 'em!" Hyp shouted as he and his gang started to follow the gang. "We can't let 'em tell!"

"Hurry!"

However, Cera came to a stop.

"What am I running for? I'm not afraid of them!" But then something pulled her tail. And then Cera looked at Spike who was trying to get her to move. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"No time to fight bullies Cera!" Said Petrie. "We go tell grown-ups about water!"

Petrie was right. The water was more inportent the the bullies. So she ran to catch up with the other.

"I can't believe this." Aylene panted. "Hyp's actually trying to hurt us. I thought he was just tough guy talk. I didn't think he would try to harm us!"

"Let's just get to the adults before he gets us!" Said Antonio as he and Aylene leapt onto Littlefoot and Cera's backs.

* * *

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt had lost the gang. They had disappeared from sight, leaving no tracks behind.

"Where they go Hyp?" Asked Nod. "Where they go?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be looking for them!" Hyp answered irritated.

"Yeah dummy!" Mutt said harshly as he looked at a yellow flower.

But then all the flowers of the bush that Mutt looked at was shaking. And a sworn of purple black-striped angry wasps emerged from them.

"Uh oh!" They all shouted. The next thing the bullies knew, the wasps began to chase them. Making them go the opposite way The Gang of 9 were going because the wasps were in that way.

* * *

"Keep running!" Shouted Fievel as the gang went through a forest.

"Are they still after us?" Asked Cera.

"Me no know!" Petrie replied. "Me too scared to look!"

The gang ran up a log that led to a rocky ledge. However, Spike (Who was in the back) slipped on the moss and slid back down.

"Spike! You are going the wrong way!" Ducky cried.

Spike then hit the ground with a small 'thud' as Ducky flang off his tail and then landed on his nose. And the he saw that the cliff was a small slant and had rocks jutting out that Spike used for stairs.

"Hurray! Now you are going the right way!" Ducky cheered.

As the gang regrouped, they stopped to catch their breath. They had lost the bullies witch is a big relief.

"Why are we going this way guys?" Cera asked. "We're tired and this way's hard."

"Because, this is the shortest way back to our families." Fievel answered. "And it'll be harder for the bullies to follow us."

The gang then began to walk across another log. Until Littlefoot tripped and fell off but grabbed onto a branch in time. Aylene was about to pull him up, until everyone bumped into each other and all of them fell down and hit the ground with a big THUD!

The moment they got up, they saw that they fell in front of a small cave. Could it lead back to the herd? To find out, all of them went through it. But then they got to the other side, they saw that it wasn't part of the valley.

"It is The Mysterious Beyond!" Ducky gasped.

"And it have water." Petrie exclaimed. "Whole bunches!"

"Whole bunches" didn't discribe how much there were. The gang looked at the water in dog bowl-like cliffs. They looked at their right and saw a trench that leads to the Thundering Falls. Then they looked at their left and saw a lake that stratched endlessly in the horizon. It looked like two thirds of the place was covered with water.

But then they gasped when they saw a dame made by fallen rocks and behind it was the water.

"The astroids must have cased an avalanche here too." Said Tanya.

"Yeah!" Cera scowled. "And that dumb avalanche blocked up our water."

"Let's get the adults." Said Antonio. "They'll know what to do."

"My point exatly." Said Aylene as she climbed onto Littlefoot's back and Antonio climbed onto Cera's and the mice got onto Spike's.

The gang then began to make their way back. But they didn't see Warren and Waul watching from above them.

"They found out about the water after all." Said Warren. "This is our chance Waul. The plants should be dry enough. We'll make a fire so big that it'll kill off the entire valley."

"Chula, how would you like to start a forest fire?" Waul asked Chula.

"Oh. I love burning down stuff. I'll get on it right now."

"Here. You're gonna need this." Warren gave one of his matches to Chula to start the fire.

Chula then went to follow the gang and stayed on the rocky wall to make his move.

"Ah. Perfect. They won't know what hit them."

Chula then slid the match on a branch next to him to light it up. The gang then got closer to a tree. So Chula pulled out his slingshot and pulled the match on the rubber to shoot the match at the tree.

When the gang got close enough, Chula relised the match and the slingshot sent it flying to the tree. It was so dry that the match was enough to burn it.

"What was that?" Ducky asked in fear.

The gang then looked up at the tree. It was on fire. They moved out of the way before the tree fell and hit the ground. The flames started to consume everything.

"FOREST FIRE!" Fievel cried. "BACK THIS WAY! WE KNOW ANOTHER PATH!"

The gang sprinted as fast as they could away from the tree.

"It's time guys." Chula called out to the other cats who were on the top of the wall.

The cats then lit up torches and through them on the ground to make the fire even worse.

The gang payed no atention to what the cats were doing. They just kept on running as black smoke began rising up to the sky and made the air around them dense.

The cats were even on jet-packs and they through more torches all over the place and fire was getting bigger. The gang still didn't the cats. All that was set on their minds was to get back to the herd before it's too late.


	13. Chapter 13: Forest Fire

**Forest Fire**

Down by the watering hole, the water was now down to a small pond in the center of a big hole. Because of this, Topps grew even more mad and concern.

"That's enough!" he snapped at the swimmers taking a drink. "You had your share for today!" Though the swimmers had only taken 3 sips and it wasn't enough for them.

"That Triceratops is getting far too bossy." Derek said to Littlefoot's grandparents and Jessica.

"I agree." Grandma Longneck nodded.

"Me too." Said Papa.

And then, 5 voices shouted to the herd.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"

The 1st was Littlefoot.

"DEREK!"

The 2nd was Aylene.

"JESSICA!"

The 3rd was Antonio.

"PAPA! TIGER!"

The 4th and 5th was Fievel and Tanya.

The herd then turned around and saw The Gang of 9 running toward them.

"Fire!" Antonio cried. "There's fire in the valley!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Papa.

"Yes Papa!" Fievel shouted. "It's near Two-Boulder Pass!"

Grandpa Longneck strached up his neck and looked in the horizon. He saw black smoke and a small red and orange glow that was getting bigger. But he didn't see any of the cats making the fire worse because of the smoke.

"Yes. We can see the fire signs from here!"

All the other dinosaurs were now panicing when they heard the news.

"Two-Boulder Pass?!"

"That's close to here!"

"We must run!"

Calm yourselves!" Grandpa Longneck calmly said. "We will lead you to safety!"

"No! I will!" Topps interrupted. "They'll be better off following me!"

Topps turned away and looked back at the others.

"This way!" He grunted.

"But you're heading downwind where the fire will surely spread." Grandpa Longneck protested. "We must go upwind of the fire."

"Do as you will Long-neck! But Cera and I go this way!" Topps replied harshly. "Come Cera!

"But Daddy!"

"The others can do what they want! But I'm your farther! And you will do as I say! Now come!"

"Cera. Don't do this!" Antonio protested.

"She is gonna do as I say wether she wants to or not!" Topps shouted as he pulled Cera away from the gang and then they disappeared.

"No! This can't be happening!" Antonio nervously said.

"I do not like this." Ducky said frightfully. "Oh no. I do not."

"Grandma, Grandpa! Can't you stop them?" Littlefoot asked.

"I have to go after them!" Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes!" Grandma Longneck nodded.

"I'm coming with you!" Antonio said as he was about to hop onto Grandpa Longneck's back.

However, Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No! Derek and I will go with him."

"Jessica. Cera is my best friend. I have to help her."

"Antonio." Said Derek. "You and Aylene know this valley. And you know all the escape routes. You 2 have to help lead the others to safety. They need you the most. Don't worry. We'll be okay. And we trust that you'll lead them to safety. We know you can do this."

"I'm coming too." Said Tiger

"Count me in too." Said Papa.

"PAPA!" Fievel shouted. Papa looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Be careful."

Papa smailed at him.

"I promise we'll bring Cera back safe and sound." Derek continued.

The 4 then leaped onto Grandpa Longneck's back and then they went after the Three-horns as fast as they can.

"Come on guys! We have to get out of here!" Grandma Longneck ordered.

"But what about everyone else in the valley?" Fievel asked.

"They'll use the escape routes closest to them." Grandma Longneck replied. "Everyone follow me! Children first!"

The group began to make their way away from the fire towards The Great Wall. Running as fast as they can.

"Guys! Slow down." Aylene shouted.

"You know we don't have your stamina!" Antonio also shouted.

* * *

Grandpa Longneck was right. The fire was heading downwind. Cera and Topps were right in its path. The two Three-horns continued to run away from the fire until they stopped by a cliff that dropped straight down into a ravine. However, Cera only stopped for a moment until she looked back and saw the drawing even closer at an alarming rate. Her nerev broke and she ran to the right and then jumped over the ledge and managed to grab onto the other side. But the rocks slipped out of place and sent her tumbling and screaming down down the cliff until the rocks buried her when she reached the ground.

"CERA!"

 Without hesitating, Topps jumped off the cliff and dashed toward the rumble. Using his horns, he pushed the rocks away, allowing Cera to scramble out.

The 2 then set out running ones again as more of the cats through lit up matches into the ravine to make fire worse.

* * *

The fire was headling away from the gang's herd. But the smoke that was left behind was growing thicker by the minute. Grandma Longneck and and many of the elders were finding it harder to see and started coughing. But Sense the remaining members of The Gang of 9 were on a short level, the smoke didn't affect them.

"Grandma Longneck! What's wrong?" Fievel asked when he saw her stagger.

"The smoke is too thick Fievel! You'll have to lead!"

"But I...!"

"You can do it Fievel." Tanya said with confidence.

"I believe in you." Antonio said to him.

"Me too." Said Aylene.

Fievel can see it now. He didn't want to let the others down. He then remembered what Derek said to Antonio.

" _We trust that you'll lead the others to safety. We know you can do this._ "

"Follow me everyone!" Fievel commanded.

Fievel immediately set out in front of the group. But he didn;t go too far when he heard the elders still not seeing from the smoke.

"Where is he?!"

"I can't see!"

"Fievel." Ducky quickly said. "The grown-ups can not see well. They can not."

"But they can hear." Said Fievel as he pulled out his violin and started playing random notes. "Follow the sound of my violin! And stay close to the one in front of you! Keep your heads down! It's not much further!"

The dinosaurs followed the sound of the violin through the smoke as Fievel lead them right out of the forest and onto a ridge that leads to The Great Wall.

* * *

Running and bounding over falling trees and banches, Cera and Topps continued to escape the fire. But they still didn't see the cats making it worse.

"Are you sure this is right Daddy?!" Cera asked frightened.

"Of course I'm sure!" Topps replied.

But then, the cats lit up a large wall of fire right before them. Cera screamed as she and Topps slid to a stop and they still didn't see the cats.

"This way Cera!"

Cera and Topps attempted to get away. But then Cera screamed as another fire wall lit up in front of them.

"NO!"

Just as they made a dash to an opening, Chula and Waul through 2 more matches on a big tree. Making it catch fire and fall. Cera screamed as the tree closed her and Topps in.

"We're trapped!" Cera cried.

At that moment, there was a bright flash of light. But it wasn't the fire. It was a light beam of light cutting its way through the smoke.

"Triceratops'es!" A voice called out to them.

"Derek?" Cera asked.

"Yep. It's me!"

The 2 Three-horns saw him with Jessica, Papa, and Tiger on Grandpa Longnecks head. When they got close enough, Grandpa Longneck used his forepaw to knock a tree down and it blocked up some of the flames.

"Hurry Cera!" Shouted Topps as he and Cera ran across the log. After they jumped off, it caught fire and burned down.

"Should we catch up with them Boss?" Chula asked to Waul.

"No need Chula, We've done enough damage. Now we should meet up with Warren so our next plane can take place."

The group made it to an area the cats had not set on fire. Not stopping for anything as the smoke whipped around them, [olluting the air. But finally, they made it to the base of The Great Wall. Running up a slope for a few feet before stopping.

"Are you alright Cera?"

"Yes Daddy." Cera softly replied.

"Come. The others are up ahead." Said Grandpa Longneck.

As they went on, Derek and Jessica didn't say a word. In all their years, they never thought they'd be riding on a dinosaur. Inclouding one who had stretched up his head all the way to the sky.

Unlike Aylene, Derek enjoyed being up in high places. Seeing the ground below stretched out awe was one of his favorite things to see. And riding on a full ground Brontosaurus made it even more amazing.

"You know," He said to Jessica. "I think I finally understand about this world."

"Me too." Jessica replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Kids Like Us

**Kids Like Us**

Up on top of the outcrop, the herd looked sadly as the fire continued to burn down the valley. Their home on longer looked like the lush green land The Gang of 9 saw when they first found it. Now it was a just a big land covered in ashes. Only a tidal wave can extinguish it.

However, no one saw any of the cats because of the thick smoke. They all left because they've done enough to the valley.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. Everyone turned to their right. Grandpa Longneck was coming up the slope with Derek, Jessica, Papa, Tiger, Topps, and Cera.

"GRANDPA!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"DEREK!" Shouted Aylene.

"JESSICA!" Shouted Antonio.

"PAPA!" Shouted Fievel and Tanya.

Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to allow Derek, Jessica, Papa, and Tiger to get off him. Before Jessica and Derek could react, Aylene and Antonio rushed to them and through their arms around them.

"Derek. I'm Sorry! I don't hate you!" Aylene said to her brother.

"I'm sorry too Jessica! I don't hate you ether!" Antonio said to his sister.

"We're sorry to." Both Jessica and Derek said to their younger siblings.

"Grandpa. I was so worried." Said Grandma Longneck.

"I'm fine Dear. Really. How is everyone else."

"Our group got here safely. Thanks to Fievel."

"Oh yes." Ducky happily said as she aprotched Fievel. "Thanks to Fievel."

"We are all lucky to get out of that fire." Fievel replied.

"Lucky?" Topps asked desolate as he looked back at the valley. "How can you say we are lucky when our valley burns? We are without water and now we are without a home. All is lost."

"All is not lost my friend." Said Papa. "You still have Cera. And you are still here to care for her."

Topped looked at Papa and then at Cera who rushed over to him. He shouldn't be too upset. He almost lost her again and again sh was saved by humans and a Tickley Fuzzy!

"Oh you are right. Thank you. And you too human, Longneck, and whatever you are."

"That would be cat." Said Tiger.

However, the other dinosaurs were still in panic.

"But the Three-horn speaks the truth!"

"We're all doomed!"

"We'll never be able to go back to The Great Valley!"

"Guys." Fievel said to the rest of the gang. "We forgot to tell them about the water."

'Grandma, Grandpa, we found water!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"Water?!" Grandpa Longneck exclaimed.

"It's stuck." Said Tanya.

"Behind the Thundering Falls." Said Petrie.

"The astroids did it." Said Cera.

"Witch means, the water is trapped in The Mysterious Beyond." Said Grandma Longneck.

Apon hearing that, the herd began to shiver.

"The Mysterious Beyond?"

"We can't go there. It's dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous." Topps replied. "But no place as safe now. We must go and free the water."

"But such a huge gathering place of water will attract other creatures besides ourselves." Grandpa Longneck pointed out. "In The Mysterious Beyond, there will be Sharp-teeth."

"And what about Sharptooth?" Asked Fievel. "He's still alive and he has this huge army of carnivores with him."

"Nonsense." Said Kosh. "2-claws can't swim very well. And all Sharp-teeth only hunt in 2's and 3's."

"Still, we must do something." Said Derek. "We must come up with a plane to free the water."

"I have a plane." Said Topps.

"I hope it's better than your fire escape plane." Kosh mocked in irritated voice.

Topps got angry and growled at Kosh.

"Hey!" Shouted Papa. "We shouldn't be fighting!" But Topps and Kosh didn't hear him.

"At least I had a plane!"

Kosh then growled back at Topps until Grandma Longneck stepped in front of them.

"Stop!" She ordered. "You're acting like children!"

"Hump! We no act like that." Said Petrie.

As the adults began to bicker and argue over planes, Hyp and his gang watched from behind a rock on a ledge above the herd.

"I'd sure like to get to that water first. Before the rest of those dummies go slobbering in it." He said.

"But you heard the grown-ups Hyp." Said Nod. "What about Sharp-teeth?"

"What about 'em?"

"Well uh...Well they uh. You tell him Mutt."

"Well...uh...they're bad." Mutt stuttered. "Yeah. and scary too."

But Hyp wasn't listening. He made it look like he wasn't afraid.

"Oh come on." Said Mutt. "You're just as afraid of them as we are."

"Me?!" Hyp snapped. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Bet you are!" Nod replied harshly.

"Bet I'm not!"

"You were afraid of those astroids!" Nod pointed out.

"I was not!" Hyp retorted. "I just ran because you guys did. I...I didn't want you to feel stupid."

"Well then prove it." Nod demanded.

"Alright. I will!" Hyp got and up and began to make his way up to the edge of The Great Wall. "I'm getting me some tasty water! And you babies can stay here!"

"Well, I'm not a baby." Said Nod.

"Me nether." Said Mutt.

The 2 then ran to catch up with their leader.

"Hyp, wait!" Shouted Nod.

"Yeah! For us!" Mutt cried.

However, the bullies didn't see The Gang of 9 watching them from down below.

"They are so dumb." Cera said harshly. "Didn't they hear what the grown-ups said about Sharp-teeth?"

"I guess not." Said Tanya.

"Well if they get eaten, it'll just serve them right!"

"Cera!" Ducky shouted. "That is not nice even for you."

"I don't care! They deserve it!" Cera snapped.

"You know," Said Fievel. "I think we should do something."

"Like what?" Asked Aylene.

"Well. We can tell the grown-ups where they went."

"They're too busy arguing right now." Antonio pointed out.

"Your plane is too dangerous!"

"Well your plane is no better!"

"Then listen to mine!"

"Yours?! Don't be silly!"

"Then maybe we should stop them." Fievel suggested.

"Stop them?!" Cera's jaw dropped at the idea.

"But that hate us." Said Ducky. "They will not listen to us."

"Still we have to try." Said Fievel.

"But why?" Asked Petrie

To answer, Fievel began to sing a song that came into his head.

"They have feelings just like we do.

And they have problems too.

We think because they're big, they don't. But they do.

They're louder and they're stronger. And the make a bigger fuss.

But way down deep inside I think, they're kids like us.

They have parents just like ours who tell them what to do.

They have feet and tails and horns and scales and noses too.

And when the earth is shaking, they run and hide because.

Even if they think they're tough, they're still kids like us."

"It's Just to dangerous Fievel." Said Cera.

"Yes it is." Ducky replied agreeing with Cera.

"And they're too mean." Said Tanya.

"Very, very mean." Said Petrie. But Fievel continued his song.

"Maybe when you're bigger, you think you should pretend.

You're not afraid of scary things, that you don't need a friend.

But they're just kids in trouble. And they need someone to trust.

If we can bring them home.  Show them they're not alone.

That they're just kids.

Kids like us."

And that's where the song ended.

"I know I have to try and stop them." Said Fievel. "You guys do what you want."

As Fievel ran to The Mysterious Beyond, the other 8 looked at each other before disiding to go with him.

"Last one after Fievel is a scardy-egg! Cera shouted as she ran after Fievel.

"Hey. Wait up." Shouted Ducky. "We are not scardy-eggs."

"Slow down guys." Shouted Aylene. "We still don't have your stamina."

Pretty soon, The Gang of 9 raced along the path and got out of sight from the herd.


	15. Chapter 15: Eye to Eye

**Eye to Eye**

Hyp and his gang made their way across the same swamp where The Gang of 9 found Chomper in his egg. Only they were walking under the outcrop where the gang had been to trice. All around them were dead Leaf-eaters and Biters alike. Some skeletons formed bridges that Hyp and his gang used to cross over the mucky bubbling waters.

"Are you sure this is the way to the water Hyp?" Asked Nod.

"Sure i'm sure. I'm just taking us the...uh...the special way. So we don't run into any stupid Sharp-teeth."

As the 3 made their way across the fallen skeleton of a Long-neck, Mutt slipped on one of the spine disks and fell. He managed to catch himself on 2 of the ribs and gulped as he looked at his bubbly mucky reflection in the water. He then got back up and saw the others ahead of them.

"Wait for me!" He shouted as he raced after them.

The 3 got to a point where they had to jump over fallen rocks that acted like a staircase. Only they were round and were a salty white color.

"Come on guys! Wait!"

As Mutt jumped on the rocks, he almost missed his footing as the rock under him began to crumble. But he was able to shift his center of gravity forward and catch up with the others.

"Stop whining Mutt! This is easy!" Hyp snapped as he jumped over a small gap onto another rock.

But then he stopped as he looked up ahead. There was a pond of blue substense just a few rocks below them.

"Well that do you know? A little watering hole. Just for me."

"Are you sure that's water?" Asked Nod.

"Yes I'm sure. And you guys can have some. If I leave any!"

Hyp then jumped off the rock and made a dash to the pond and jumped into it with a loud SPLASH! But the moment he put some in his mouth, he spat it out.

"Yuck! That's the worst water I've ever tasted!"

However, he didn't know his was stuck until he tried to move.

"Hey! Why can't I get out? What? Oh no! I'm sinking! I'M SINKING!"

Nod and Mutt raced down from the edge to find a way to get Hyp out.

"Don't just stand there! Pull me out!"

"Oh, right!" Mutt nodded.

"Right." Said Nod. "But what do we do?"

"I don't know! What do you think we should do?" Asked Mutt.

"Somebody do something!" Hyp Shouted. "Help! HELP!"

The sound of Hyp's voice caught The Gang of 9's attention. They were looking for bullies and keeping a look out for Sharp-teeth at the same time. They found the stone steps hat Hey and his gang used.

"That's Hyp!" Tanya cried.

As the gang rushed over to them, Nod and Mutt were discusing a way to free Hyp.

"You pull him out." Nod said to Mutt.

"But what if I get stuck too?"

"Then I'll pull you out."

"But what if you get stuck?"

But they didn't have to do anything when the gang got there just in time.

"He's stuck in that tar pit!" Fievel gasped. "Stop moving Hyp! It'll only make you sink faster!"

Upon hearing his warning, Hyp froze himself in place. He didn't care what Fievel tells him. He just wanted to get out of the goo.

"Uh oh. I just remembered." Said Antonio. "Because of Jessica, I don't have my rope with me."

"Then we'll all have to pull him out together." Said Aylene. "Everybody line up."

All of them lined up: The humans in the back with Spike in front of them, Littlefoot in front of Spike and behind Cera with Ducky, Petrie, and the mice on her horn.

Petrie grabbed Hyp's nose with his foot when the other move a little closer. "Okay, when me say pull, PULL!"

The 9 began to pull as hard as they can. And Hyp was slowly coming out.

"Hey! You're scwishing me!" Shouted Hyp.

"Sorry!" Said Petrie. But he ended up letting go of Hyp and made him sink deeper with only his nose sticking out.

Petrie dashed into the tar to get Hyp out.

"Petrie!" Ducky and Tanya shouted at the same time.

The others moved closer so Ducky and Tanya can reach Petrie. And just their luck, they grabbed both his legs.

"Pull!" Tanya commanded.

The gang began pulling again. This time they got Hyp out faster and back onto the solid earth. He and Petrie were free.

"Are you okay Hyp? Are you?" Asked Nod.

"Of course I'm okay!" Hyp snapped. "I was never not okay!"

"He a big fat fibber!" Petrie retorted

"Yeah!" Said Antonio. "We helped you and you know it!"

"I don't need anyone's help! Not now! Not ever!"

"But everyone needs help sometimes. They do." Said Ducky innocently.

"Not me! I don't anyone's help and I never will!"

Hyp was about to walk away. But then heard chatering. And then it got louder.

Some of the grown-ups were coming. It was a full grown Muttaburrasaurus, Followed by Kosh, Topps, Grandpa Longneck, Derek and Jessica, Papa, Tiger, and including Hyp's own dad who was looking angry.

"Help!" Hyp winpered as he hid behind The Gang of 9.

Aylene and Antonio shivered as Derek and Jessica got off Grandpa Longneck. They didn't want have another argument with their older siblings. Especially here in The Mysterious Beyond.

"There they are!" Said Topps as he and others aprotched the gang and the bullies.

"Littlefoot. This is no time to go exploring." Said Grandpa Longneck. "Didn't you realize you children have wandered into The Mysterious Beyond?"

"We weren't exploring Grandpa." Said Littlefoot.

"We came here because of Hyp and his friends." Said Antonio. "In fact, I can't take it anymore. Hyp and his friends have been bullies to us. They always pick on us all because we're the ones who defeated Sharptooth."

Upon hearing that, Hyp's father 'who goes by the name Silo' walked behind the gang grabbed Hyp by his tail.

"HYP! Here we are chasing after you when we should be finding a way to free the water!" He scolded "I thought I told you to stay where it was safe. And why would you pick on these children?! Especially the ones who defeated Sharptooth?! Harming children can be a crime in this world!"

Hyp slowly turned away to face Silo with a sad look on his face. But Silo wasn't gonna give into his behavior.

"Don't look at me that way! I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

The gang backed away from Silo and Hyp to give them some space. But seeing Silo yell at Hyp ade Topps realize that he was too harsh on Cera.

"Yelling is no way to teach your child what is right." He said. "Or to show that you care."

"How would you know?!" Silo snapped at Topps.

"I know....because I have a daughter. And I yell at her, too much. Especially when I'm worried for her safety."

"You don't have to worry about me Daddy." Said Cera.

"I you always react with anger, that's all your son will know." Topps continued. "And that's all he'll be able to express to others. That's why he's been a bully."

"The same thing goes to siblings too." Said Derek.

"We don't have kids. But we do have younger siblings." Said Jessica. "And we tease them too much. Though that is expected, siblings should be more considerate of their siblings' felling and support each other."

"Not tear each other apart." Derek continued. "Aylene, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Antonio, I'm sorry too." Said Jessica. "We now see that it really is fun in this world.

"Alright. Who are you?!" Asked Antonio.

"And what have you done to our siblings?!" Asked Aylene.

"Let's just say Littlefoot gave us time to think about it." Said Derek.

"And that's why I've come to know that we can't live together that way." Said Topps. "With such anger between us. Our kids found water because they worked together. And now we must work together to."

"At last. We all agree." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"And Fievel. I was wrong about you." Said Topps. "You're not a bad influence."

Fievel smiled at the comment Topps gave to him. But, his smile turned into a froun as he saw cats coming. It was Warren and Waul.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Filly!" Said Warren. "Hope you didn't forget about me!"

"I'm sure you remember me as well Fievel." Said Waul.

Everyone looked at the top of walls. Warren and Waul were right there.

"Warren T. Rat!" Said Tiger.

"And Cat R. Waul!" Said Papa.

"See? I told you!" Said Fievel. "Just like in that dream I had! They found a way into this world!"

"I admit it." Said Tanya. "You were right. And I hoped I'd never see them again."

"Now, now. Don't get upset Tanya." Said Waul. "I do like to have singing in my stage again."

"I'll never sing to you again! Not even for 100 years!"

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Said Chula. "And we're the ones who started that fire."

Fievel gasped at what he just heard. He nightmare was slowly coming true.

"No way!" Shouted Tiger.

"Well. If it isn't the tratter." Said Digit.

"Oh yeah." Said Littlefoot. "Tiger. You betraed Warren. Didn't you?"

"I did. I never liked him." Tiger replied.

"What do you want?" Cera asked.

"MOUSE BURGERS!"

"Oh here we go with the mouse burgers again." Tanya said anorid

"And REVENGE!" Shouted Waul. "Woulden't you say so, Red Claw?"

"Did he say Red Claw?" Ducky asked in fear.

At that moment, the ground started shaking. And it wasn't an earthquake.

"Uh oh." Said Antonio. "Look! Over there!"

Everyone turned to the path where they came from. And there, was Red Claw and his army.

"Whoa! That's a lot of Sharp-teeth!" Said Topps.

"It's us they want." Said Aylene. "They're here for revenge on us!"


	16. Chapter 16: Team up

**Team up**

**"At last! I have you hatchlings right where I want you!"** Said Red Claw.

"That's Sharptooth." Said Tanya. "We told you. He's alive."

Behind him was Warren and Waul's gangs, Followed by Red Claw's army. And even Screech and Thud.

"So that's Sharptooth?" Asked Jessica.

"You got that right." Antonio replied.

"Guys!" Shouted Littlefoot. "Look Closer!"

The gang took a closer look at the army. And then they gasped. Strut and Ozzy are with them.

"Hello kids! I hope you didn't forget about us!" Said Ozzy. "Because it's pay back time!"

"So that's Strut and Ozzy?" Asked Derek.

"Thats's them alright." Aylene replied.

"Children. Stay behind me!" Grandpa Longneck commanded as he put himself in between the children and the army.

"And me!" Said Topps as he joined Grandpa Longneck.

"Count us in too!" Said Kosh as he and the dinosaurs joined up to defend the gang.

"Guys" Said Derek, but before he could finish, he say Antonio grab the Time Stone and rub dust off of it. Making some land on himself and everyone else to understand what the carnivores are saying.

**"You Leaf-eaters must sorender! You're over powered!"** Said one of the raptors.

"Never!" Shouted Topps.

"Littlefoot, you and your friends run to safety." Grandpa ordered.

One of the raptors charged at Topps, but he knocked over to a wall and made rocks fall onto him. Knocking him out.

"Aylene. Antonio." Said Derek. "Jessica and I are coming to."

"And me as well." Said Papa.

"Me too." Said Tiger.

"Through here kids." Silo directed. "Follow me!"

Silo led the children, his son, and friends down a path between 2 walls of rocks and away from the fight as the adult continued to battle the carnivores and cats.

Fievel ended up stopping and looked back at the fight. Grandpa Longneck was swinging his tail on Screech and Thud.

"Grandpa Longneck!'

"Don't look back!" Shouted Silo as he came back to Fievel. "Come on! Hop on!"

Fievel leaped into Silo's back and then he continued moving.

* * *

"Take that Sharptooth!" Said Kosh as he attached Red Claw with his blubber.

"It's Red Claw now!"

"Whatever!"

"We can't let them pass!" Grandpa Longneck commanded to the others.

"I thought I told you that Egg-stealers are not aloud in the valley!" Said Topps

"You don't scare us anymore Three-horn!" Said Ozzy as he scratched Topps with his claws, making him yell in pane.

Red Claw didn't have time to fight the adults. He had to get those kids and fast.

"Commander Talon. Where are those kids heading?" He asked to a red Fast-biter.

"I saw them heading for the blocked up water." Said Talon. "I'll stay and keep the adults bissy. Those kids are yours."

Red Claw nodded in agreement. He leaped over the adults as they prepared themselves for another attack. But instead, Red Claw and some of his army and the cats ran over a hill. The adults first knew that the army couldn't just take them on and retreat. But they knew better then that.

"They're going after the children." Topps exclaimed.

"Come everyone!" Grandpa Longneck ordered. "We've got to stop them."

Kosh and Topps knocked Talon and the other Sharp-tooth out of the way to clear a path. Without hesitation, the herd set off to find the young ones.

* * *

The Gang of 9, along with Derek, Jessica, Papa, Tiger, Hyp and his friends, and Silo soon found themselves racing down into the trench that was leading to the Thundering Falls. They slid down the channel and immediately ran down the path.

"Stay close." Said Silo. "We're going to get help."

Derek was about to say something. But

"FOUND YOU!"

Everyone turned around at the snarls and started in horror as they saw Red Claw rushing towards them near the side of the trench.

Red Claw leaped down into the trench preparing to attack.

"I have you now!"

"Hay Fang-face!" Derek Shouted to Red Claw.

"Aha. Another human. Good. You and that other one next to you can be of use to me."

"There's no way we're helping you!" Jessica shouted.

"Just tell the Leaf-eaters that i'll spare there lives if they hand over the the children. Give me the Long-neck, Three-horn, Swimmer, Flyer, Spike-tail, those other humans, and those 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies, and i'll leave them alone.

"Never!" Derek and Jessica shouted together as they shot arrows on his tummy.

"I'll never hand my brother to you."

"If you want my sister and her firends, you'll have to go through us!"

"So they're you siblings?" Red Claw grinned at them. "Then I'll take you out as well. Any family of those kids are enemies of mine."

Derek and Jessica saw Red Claw charging to them. But by the time they moved, Red Claw swang his tail on them. Making them fly up the channel and bump into the other adults as they came by. All of them bumped into each other and then slid down the slop with some rocks. Papa and Tiger were under them and tried to move away. But a copple rocks already hitted their heads and all of them were knocked out could.

"Oh no. Daddy!" Cried Cera.

"Grandpa!" Cried Littlefoot.

"Derek!" Cried Aylene.

"Jessica!" Cried Antonio.

"Papa! Tiger!" Cried Fievel and Tanya.

"It's over Fievel." Said Waul as he and the other cats came with the rest of the army.

"Finish them off. The children are mine." Red Claw ordered to the army.

The army got ready to nibble on the adults. Silo had to do something. And fast.

"You kids get to the top of that dame where it's safer."

'But what about our families?" Fievel asked.

"Just get out of here. I'll handle this."

As the kids ran to the dame, Silo ran to Red Claw and knocked him down by pushing up his right foot. Making him slame into the army and knocked them away from the adults. Red Claw got back up and tied to bite Silo. But he moved out of the way and knocked Red Claw with his feet onto the army and the cats.

"Heh. Look at your dad risking his neck agasnt Sharptooth." Nod snickered.

"Yeah, what a dope." Said Mutt.

"He is not!" Hyp shot back as he raced down the dame. "Dad!"

Silo doged another one of Red Claw's attacks as Hyp darted over to him.

"Nay, nay, can't get me!" Hyp teased Red Claw.

"Son!" Silo said in a shock state.

Red Claw didn't know what Hyp was doing, but it was enough to get his attention. The moment he turned around to look at him, Hyp got into a panic state as he realized that it wasn't the best idea. Hyp ran for his life back to the dame. But as he stragoled to get back up, Red Claw was about to go for the kill.

However, a long tail swooped onto Red Claw and knocked him away from Hyp and the dame. The others looked at where the tail came from. It was Grandpa Longneck.

"Derek, Jessica, Papa, Tiger, and the grown-ups!" Shouted Fievel. "They're alright."

Everyone cheered as the adults got back to the battle. Topps charged at Screech and Thud and knocked them onto the dame. Making rocks falls on them and knocked them out.

"That surve Sharptooth right." Petrie said to Hyp. "He bigger bully then you."

"Hey. I know that." Said Hyp.

"Come on guys." Said Antonio. "Let's get them with more rocks."

The Gang of 9 rushed over to the largest boulder and began to push on it. As they did so, Aylene and Antonio watched Derek and Jessica shoot their arrows on Flying Sharp-teeth. Making them fall to the ground. Nether one of them had their wings broken. They were only shot at by their legs and tummies.

The gang didn't see Strut and Ozzy climbing up the dame however. But Hyp saw them in time and the boulder that the gang was pushing was embedded deeply by smaller rock. They only pushed it a few inches with each push.

"Are you nuts?!" Asked Hyp. "By the time you budge that, those Egg-stealers will be picking their claws with our bones."

"We gotta try!" Aylene replied, determined.

"Move over Hatchlings." Said Hyp as he tried to push the boulder as well. But even with his help, it still won't budge. "This isn't gonna work."

Hyp went back to get Nod and Mutt to help out. Though the gang thought he was giving up.

"Hyp. Come back." Said Fievel.

"Forget it Fievel." Said Cera. "He's a creep."

"Who are you calling names?!" Hyp asked as he came back with Nod and Mutt. "Now get in there and help them you creeps." The 3 got into place began to push the boulder with the gang.

"Alright everyone. Let's get them." Said Tanya.

Together, all 12 of them managed to push the boulder off the rocks and it rolled toward the Struthiomimus'es, knocking them all the way down and more rocks fell as well and buried the 2 Egg-stealers.

However, they ,along with Screech and Thud, were not down yet.

"Leave our children alone!" Grandpa Longneck ordered to them.

"Never!" The raptors and and Struthiomimus'es shouted at the same time.

"Talon. The elite force needs your help." Red Claw said to Talon.

"I'm on it." Talon replied as he ran to help the elite guard.

However, Topps charged at Talon and knocked him onto Warren and Waul. Making them all fall to the ground.

Fievel watched Papa shooting his bomb arrows at the cats and the raptors. However, Strut and Ozzy tried to grab him, until Tiger sutffed his paws in their mouths.

"Cat got you tongs?" he joked as he pulled their tongs used them to throw them on the dame and knock down more rocks.

Antonio grabbed a medium size boulder and through it down at Screech and Thud on their heads. Making them dizzy. Antonio was about to grab another boulder. But he saw something moving out from the other side. He then knew what it was.

"Water. We've unblocked the water. Everyone get off the dame before it bursts!"

The others took note of Antonio's warning and ran off the dame and onto the right side of the wall.

The adults were about to attack again, until they also saw the water and the dame was close to bursting.

"RUN!" Grandpa Longneck commanded to the others.

The Army and cats had no idea about the water. They were too focesed on the Leaf-eaters. But they watched as the Leaf-eaters ran up the right side of the slope before the dame bursts.

"Cowards!" Shouted Red Claw.

However, all the bad guys found what was really happening. Before they could move, the dame burst open and a flash-flood rushed down into the trench. Washing away all the bad guys and made them fall down the Thundering Falls while the water flowed quickly back into the river and caused large amounts to splash out and extinguish the last of the fire.

With the main water source flowing again, the drought in The Great Valley was now over.

The bad guys stepped out of the river and slowly made their way back up where they all fell. Even with this many biters on his side, Red Claw still couldn't beat those kids. That won't stop him however.

By the time they all got to the top, Warren and Waul had one last thing in mind.

"This isn't over Mousekewitz!" Shouted Warren. "This may be the secend time you've through me into water, but i'll be back. And with Waul too."

"Don't let's this victory go to your head Fievel." Shouted Waul. "I head that the other carnivores out there tougher then you think. What'll you do when you run into them? But know that Red Claw will get you soon!

"I will!" Said Red Claw as he and the other bad guys left.

"Next time we see them, we'll be ready." Said Antonio.

"We all will be ready." Said Jessica.

"Looks like you and your friends saved the day Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"I think we all did Grandpa." Littlefoot replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. This battle took a long time for me plane. But I got.
> 
> Also. I don't plane for Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul to be main vilons in this. But they will return soon.


	17. Chapter 17: The Time of The Great Giving

**The Time of The Great Giving**

And so, with the return of the water, The Great Valley dinosaurs were able to go home again. But the home they returned to wasn't the same. The fire had burned much of their green food. Leaving only ashes and burned trees and charred sticks.

But insted of giving into dispare, the dinosaurs devided into groups. To find the spots where green food still grows.

Standing on Grandpa Longneck's head, Derek and Jessica reached up and grabbed a branch at the top of the tree. After a few twigs, the pulled the branch off with a loud SNAP! The elder Long-neck then lowered his head and aloud Derek and Jessica to step off him before they gave the branch to Kosh.

"Thank you." He said as he munched on the leaves.

"No problem." Said Derek.

"Hey everyone." Antonio shouted as he and the rest of the gang along with Hyp and his gang showed. "We found more."

Upon hearing the good news, the adults felt hope rise again.

"Did you hear that?"

"More food."

"How wonderful."

"WHERE?!" Silo snapped. But he quickly caught his harsh voice and stopped himself. "Ahem! I mean, where son?"

"In a little canyon, not far from here Pop." Hyp replied. "If we share, there should be enough for everyone."

"Uhh, are you feeling ok Hyp?" Asked Nod. "You're talking about sharing."

"Uh yeah. Sharing." Said Mutt.

"I know that!" Hyp firmly said. "NOT sharing is for scaredy-eggs! Right?!"

"Right!" Nod and Mutt said at the same time.

"Sharing is good. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky cheerfully replied.

"Everyone follow us." Said Fievel.

As the children led the adults to the canyon, Cera began to feel something that she'd never thought of before. She was starting to feel like that she should tell Hyp that she and others were sorry for the way they acted to each other. But it didn't matter right now. She was more focesed on the food.

When the sun was close to setting, herd gethered up at the canyon the gang found.

"Alright everyone." Grandpa Longneck said proudly. "With the Thundering Falls giving us water again, The Great Valley will soon be back to the lush green land that we live in. So we must be corshes with the green food we have here. But for now, let us enjoy this feast."

And so, the dinosaurs traveled from green-spot to green-spot. Eating their fill. Each helping to find what they needed. And each learning the special kind of joy witch comes from giving to others.

Aylene and Antonio started catching some fish while Derek and Jessica set up a small campfire and then the 4 started cooking their meals.

"You know, this isn't the first time we sent Sharptooth into water." Said Antonio.

"Hey, we showed him who's boss." Said Derek. "I'll give him peace of my mind the next time we see him."

"And Jessica." Antonio said again. "I liked how you and Derek stud up against Red Claw."

"Hey." Jessica smiled. 'You're my brother. Defending you is what I do."

"Like I do with Aylene." Said Derek.

"Derek. Jessica."

The 2 turned around and saw Topps walking up to them.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us take down all of those Sharp-teeth and for freeing the water."

"You're welcome." The 2 said.

"And Mr. Mousekewitz." Topps said to Papa. "I'm also sorry about what I said about Fievel. He's such a remarkable kid. You should be proud to have him as your son."

"I am." Papa replied. "More then he'll ever know."

* * *

By the time the feast had ended, the sun had reched the back of the mountains. The herds made their way back to their nesting grounds. The humans and mice and Tiger walked with the Long-necks, all of them exhausted from this the events of this day.

"Guys." Littlefoot said. "It's great to see you all getting along now."

"Thank you for your help Littlefoot." Said Derek.

"So guys." Said Antonio. "Aylene and I believes that it's time to go home now."

"Yeah, Our world needs us." Said Derek. "And we have school coming up. But don't worry you two. You both faced off giant T-Rex'es and Rapotrs and lived to tell the tale. The kids who teased Aylene haven't"

"If they tease Aylene for being a Dino Geek, it's there problem." Said Jessica. "That knowledge came in handy and saved both of your lives."

"She right." Said Derek. "You 2 have done something they haven't and it's pretty darn cool. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

"And Aylene." Said Antonio. "If we ended up getting the same classes together, and those kids makes fun of you, then you'll have me to stand up to them."

"Thank you." She said.

"Thanks again for everything." Derek said to the Brontosaurus'es. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You're welcome Derek." Said Grandma Longneck. "The same goes for you and Jessica and Tiger and Mr. Mousekewitz."

"I hope you'll come back soon." Littlefoot smiled.

"We hope." Jessica sighed. "School is gonna keep us all busy. But the more knowledge we have, the more we can help."

"In fact, Aylene and I disided that we'll come back every Wednesday." Said Antonio.

"Wednesday?" Asked Derek in a shock state. "Why not Monday?"

"No one likes Mondays." Said Aylene. "That's why we're going with Wednesday."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now." Said Grandpa Longneck. "I wish you 8 the best of luck. You're all welcome in our valley at any time."

"Thank you." Said Derek.

Aylene simply commanded a portal to open. The 8 turned and waved good-bye to the Brontosaurus family before stepping into the rift between the 2 worlds and stepped back into the garden shed. They were home.

And in the years to come, this story of sharing was tolled over and over again. Until it became known as,  **"The Time of The Great Giving"**.


	18. Chapter 18: Our secret now

**Our secret now**

After the 8 stepped out of the portal, Antonio checked his phone. It was still the same day when they left for The Land Before Time. And only five minutes passed sense their departure. So they had only 2 hours left before their families get home.

After getting cleaned up, they all met in Aylene's family room and sat down on the couch.

"That was quite something." Said Derek.

"You're telling us." Said Antonio.

"So where are you gonna tell our parents?" Asked Jessica.

"We don't know." Said Aylene. "But it's best that they don't know about this for now."

"Yeah." Said Derek. "I know you're not being fair to them. But it might be best for them not to know. Not until you're ready to tell them."

"By the way." Said Antonio. "Petrie's siblings were too udged on seeing the human world. So we told their mother to keep a close watch on them while we're there."

"We're lucky that Ducky and Spike siblings didn't want to do that." Said Aylene.

"But it's you secret." Said Jessica.

"You mean our secret now." Said Fievel.

"But it was you're secret at the start kids." Said Papa. "But it's best not to tell Mama about this."

"Yeah. I don't want to tell her yet ether." Said Tanya.

They were about to talk about more. Until

"Aylene. Derek. We're home." Jonathan called as he and Elinor stepped in the front door.

"We're in the living room Dad!" Derek replied.

"I better get home now." Said Antonio.

"Mom's gonna be worried about us if we don't get home." Said Jessica.

"Mama might already be worried about us." Said Fievel.

"Then we'll see you later." Said Aylene.

Antonio, Jessica, Tiger, and the mice went back to Antonio's house. Robin had already pulled into the cold-a-sack and was unlocking the front door.

Later, Antonio was in his PJ's. He couldn't stop think about this past adventure. It was the first time he got to share it with someone else besides Fievel and Tanya. Thought it was what he and Aylene called their own, sharing it with Derek and Jessica made it more fun.

"Aylene must be the luckiest girl in the world." He said.

"I think that's true." Said Fievel.

Finally, the 2 got into their beds and went to sleep.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for The Time of The Great Giving. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Join The Gang of 9 on their next adventure in "Journey Through the Mists". Coming soon.


End file.
